Lady of the West
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories which include SessMom. I don't own or profit from Inuyasha.
1. Castles in the Air

Title: Castles in the Air

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Mrs. Robinson

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, SessMom/Inuyasha

Word Count: 250

Prompt: Tryst Issekiwa #70

Warning: Innuendo

Summary: Sesshoumaru visits his mother

The racket disturbed her. Persons were making noise in the outside courtyards. She had overseen

the building of the castle in the air. Her late husband had assured her privacy. It was one place that where she could truly feel secure.

And yet the tumult continued. What was the point of her fortress if not to keep the riff raff out?

She sent her guards to see who dared disturb her peace and resumed her concentration on the person on the couch with her. It had been so long and brought back so many pleasant , the guards returned. She looked up to see her son standing in the doorway with a small

ningen

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. How thoughtful, you brought me lunch."

The woman gasped and Sesshoumaru felt his poison claws cut into his flesh raising a trail of green vapor in the air.

"Mother. I am here to present my mate, Higurashi Kagome."

"That 's nice. Just like your father. Now be a dear and let yourself out"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at his mother and the man on the couch with her.

"Mother. What is Inuyasha doing here with his head in your lap?"

"Quiet. The little one is sleeping. He was so traumatized by your mating that he flew directly to me for comfort because he knew that I am the one woman in the world who would never hurt him Leave now and take your little ningen with you."


	2. Treasured Memories

Title: Treasured Memories

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R for sex with minors

Genre: Boinking your stepchild

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/SessMom

Prompt: Curiosity Issekiwa Week 171

Warning: Underage sex between family members

Summary: SessMom is curious about Inuyasha

A/N Ths pairing was suggested by "Trump Card" by quirkyslayer. Silent Scribe had Inuyasha's fire rat robe be Sesshoumaru's baby blanket in " From Heirloom to Hand me Down"

She had found him wandering wounded and alone in the forest. When he looked at her with those sorrowful amber eyes so like her husbands she knew that she could not simply leave him to die.

She knew from his scent that he was forbidden fruit the product of her husband's union with that princess. But when she saw those ears, so soft, so caress able she knew that she had to care for him.

She knew that youkai society would be aghast if they knew she was nursing her husband's bastard back to health. But when she saw him clad in her own son's baby blanket , she could not help but want to clutch him to her bosom.

He was the unknown. A curiosity. A hanyou. Just barely into puberty. The fruit of her husband's loins. All of this made him irresistible to her. She just had to know. What was it about him that had made her husband die for him and his mother.

Her longing and desire overtook her. She had not been with a male since her husband had died. And there he was with a scent so reminiscent of the Lord of Dogs. It made her yearn for happier days when they had romped through the skies together.

Afterward, she held him as if he were a child until he fell asleep. Her curiosity had been satisfied and she would return him to the life that fate had allotted to him.


	3. She Who Waits

Title: She Who Waits

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 538

Genre: Creepy inuyoukai traditions

Prompt: Goodbye Inukaiden Week 12

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/SessMom

Universe: Canon

Warning: Character Death Movie 3

Summary: SessMom waits for her mate

A/N This was inspired by following tanka which knittingknots wrote for me.

Sesshoumaru's Mother

She pondered, sometimes,

in her castle in the air

how karma plays out,

and how the gold of his eyes

once glinted in the sunshine.

A tanka by knittingknots

She gazed across her rock garden. It was place where she had waited for her mate to return from battle. It was a tradition that inuyoukai women had followed from time immemorial.

Her mother had introduced her to the tradition on a visit to her grandmother. Her grandmother had never looked at them. Instead, she continued to stare at the rocks located on the white sands of the garden.

She had asked her mother what grandmother was doing. Her mother told her that she was waiting for her husband to come home. She had been confused. Grandfather had died in battle centuries ago. Why was she still waiting for him?

Her mother had carefully explained It was the duty of inuyoukai women to wait for their mates to come home. It mattered not whether they had died or not. She must learn her duty. She must learn to wait.

When she had married the waiting had began. Her husband was perpetually on campaign. While he was away she retreated to her castle in the air to wait. Day after day she would stare at the rock garden until he returned to her.

When he left to face the dragon she felt fear for the first time. He thought himself invulnerable and she had accepted that as fact. But when he left he had looked mortal. She clung to him, but he shrugged off her concern with his usual bravado.

Sesshouarmu had brought the dreadful news. Her husband had received mortal wounds from his battle with the dragon. Her son had seemed almost contemptuous of her mate's condition. If he had not weak he would not have received a fatal wound. The strong survive. The weak die.

Yet her mate was not coming to her to say goodbye. Instead, he was going to save the ningen he had impregnated before died. She knew that she would never see him again in this world.

Yet she waited. She had become her mother, her grandmother. Waiting for men who would never come home.

She gazed at the ceiling. The full moon was resplendent in its glory overhead. It was his omen that his time had come.

She remembered. other full moons when they had frolicked in the sky. Other full moons when they had romped in the snow. Making love and howling on the hillsides under the full moon.

For them there would be no more frolicking, no romping, no more lovemaking. Only waiting.

A shadow crossed the moon. Her face was shrouded in darkness. She could feel his heart felt like it was being pulled out her chest. She was on fire. And then nothing

He was gone. She gazed at the bridge. It seemed to her that she saw the ghostly image of a giant dog. It seemed to look at her for a moment with a look of regret. Then it disappeared into the trees and was gone.

She sighed. Part of her wanted to cry, but her mother had told her that inuyoukai women did not cry. Instead, they suffered in silence.

She returned to her contemplation of the rock garden and her duty of waiting for her mate who would never come home.


	4. One Hundred Candles

Title: One hundred Candles

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: kaidan Inukaidan

Word Count:863

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/SessMom

Warnings: Character Death Movie 3

Summary: SessMom receives some unexpected visitors when playing Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai (100 candles)

A/N Katakiuchi is a Japanese form of feud or vendetta

The night was dark. No moon shone tonight. She had assembled her ladies in waiting for a game of Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai. As each of them began their kaidan they would light their candles. Ninety nine candles were now lit. The reflection of the light in the garden rivulet which flowed under the bridge glowed eerily.

She had a purpose in the game. It was said that one could summon a spirit when the one hundredth candle was lit and the one hundredth kaidan was spoken. It was his spirit that she desperately wanted to see again. She lit and the last candle and began to recite her kaidan.

Shouting was heard at the entrance to the garden. Servants were screaming as intruders broke into her sanctuary. The ladies in waiting each took their candle and ran for the exit. When the commotion ended three very large men stood before her. She sat unmoved, her face only visible by the single candle which she gazed at intently.

"My lady, we have come for you. Your son, Lord Sesshoumaru wishes you to attend his installation as Inu no Taisho. Our orders are to remove all of your personnel and property from this castle before we leave. We would like your cooperation, but Lord Sesshoumaru's orders gave us little leeway in dealing with you."

She did not respond, but instead touched a small jewel which was draped around her neck. None of the generals could actually remember what happened next. It was as if a gateway to hell had opened. Out of this hell hole came a black hound of enormous size. It leapt upon the nearest general, seized him in its mouth and returned whence it came. The road to hell closed as quickly as it had opened.

The generals gazed at the Lady in fear of what might happen next. An apparition of a giant dog began to form on the bridge. Its shape became more apparent as it padded across the bridge toward them. It was clearly that true form that the Inu no Taisho had worn during his lifetime.

None of generals had ever expected to see him again. They trembled in fear at his spectral form.

Finally, it stopped behind the Lady of the West. She remained in a trance like state, but began to speak with the voice of another.

"How dare you come here to remove my beloved mate from the house which I built specially for her. I should cast all of you into the pit of hell for this, but you may have some use as messengers.

"I am declaring Katakiuchi against the clans of Ryukotsei and Takemaru of Satsuma. The dragon lords, the head of Shimazu clan and the Regent at Kamekura are to be informed of Katakiuchi. If they interfere with my revenge I will not be kind to them. If you fail me in my revenge, you will share the same fate as the fool who is now lunch for a hell hound."

" Give this message to my son Sesshoumaru. This castle belongs to my mate, the Lady of the West. He can have the Western Shiro and title of Inu no Taisho only when he has grown up and become a daiyoukai. He must learn to stand on his own and not look for help from me. The Lady has been given instructions that will aid him in his quest for manhood. She will await his coming.

Now go and do not return until you have completed the tasks that I have set before you In the future you will obey the orders of the Lady of the West until I tell you otherwise.."

Bowing and cowering the generals fled the garden and the castle in the air. The Lady stood facing the giant spectral dog that once was her husband. Only a single candle illuminated the entire garden.

" My lord, I thought you had left me without saying goodbye. I have been trying desperately to contact you, just to see you one last time."

" I am sorry, dearest, that you were left alone by my passing. I hope that you can forgive that I went to save my concubine and her son before I died. I would never knowingly hurt you. You are and always will be my mate. No one will ever replace you in my heart"

" Remember the lessons that Sesshoumaru needs to learn. It will not be easy to teach him about fear and mercy, but if anyone can teach him, you can. Eventually, he will become the daiyoukai that we want him to be, but he must not take the easy path. His path will be the road to hell. If he survives there is hope for him."

She reached up to embrace the spectre, but her arms only found air. He slowly began to back away from her across the bridge. As he did his form disappeared into nothingness. Still she seemed to hear his voice in her head.

" Call on me if you need me again. I await you, my love, on the other side of the bridge."


	5. All in the Family

Title: All in the Family

Author: landofthekwt

This is part of the "Garden of Memories" story.

Nothing could ruin this day. Nitta Yoshisada had entered Kamakura and was sacking the city. Her spies told her that the 3 regents and 900 Hojo samurai had committed suicide in their family temple of To-sho--ji,. The smell of the burning city flesh wafted on the breezes to her castle in the air.

Today her revenge was complete against the Hojo regency. She had warned them not to receive that woman. Her own family, the Shimazu had the good sense to turn her away. Sesshoumaru had refused her entry to the Western Shiro. Yet the Hojo had turned a blind eye to her request and allowed that woman among them in Kamakura.

It had taken so much money to move the humans to oust them, but it had been done. The emperor owed his freedom to her. She had been the driving force behind the ouster of the Hojo governor of Kyushu. She had financed Nitta Yoshisada march on Kamakura. The Hojo had ignored her. They had paid the price for their impudence.

Sesshoumaru had not lifted a finger to help her. She would demand explanations later from him He was still occupying the Western Shiro despite her husband's clear statement that he should only receive it when he was a daiyoukai.

Enough of those worries. It was a bright sunny day. The perfect day for a tea ceremony with her ladies in waiting in the tea house by her sakura grove. The trees might have dropped their blossoms some time ago, but reveling their beauty still calmed her even on a day like waited on a bench opposite the grove for the ladies to finish preparing the tea. It would the perfect end to a perfect day. Nothing could ruin her mood.

She was alerted to outsiders by the offensive smell of a human. How dare one of them intrude on the sanctity of her garden. It was her holy of holies. Her shrine. The only place where she found peace since her husband's death. It was place where he waited for her on the other side of the bridge.

She was still in the mood for vengeance as the interloper came into view. The sight shocked her to the core. It was her. How dare she come here. How could she still be alive. She had been so sure that she would among the dead at To-sho--ji,

"You"

The dark haired woman in gaily colored kimono halted her progress into the garden.

"How are you alive? My spies assured me you were dead."

The woman kowtowed before her.

"My relatives refused to allow me to join them in Temple because they told me that the whore of a demon and her bastard had no honor and were not entitled to an honorable death. They sent me into the city to suffer with the rest of the citizens. I fear for Kamakura after the Imperial forces are done with it."

" I repeat . Why are you not dead. I paid good money to destroy Kamakura. You are the reason it was destroyed. You are the reason the Hojo have vanished as a clan. Have you no shame?"

" I am sorry, my Lady. I would have died if he had not found me in the burning city."

She was startled by this news. Then her nose told her the truth. Sesshoumaru's scent cloaked her adversary. It must have been him. But why? How? So many questions.

Her thoughts gave way to anger. How dare he interfere with her revenge? She had told him not to admit her to Shiro. Did not he understand that he was to have nothing to do with her. Deeper questions arose. How did he know her? Did they have a relationship also? This woman had already taken her mate from her, did she have designs on her

" He saved you. He brought you here. You took my mate and now you take my son." The words rang throughout the garden like bells. The ladies in waiting scurried from the teahouse and left the garden.

The woman before her was now shaking.

" Lady, he is innocent. There is nothing between us. The fault is all mine. I do not know why he was there, but he apparently decided that my son and I should not burn to death in the fallen city. He acquiesced against his better judgment to my request to bring me here. Do not take your anger out on him. If a sacrifice needs to made I am here to make it. I only ask that you spare my son."

Before she could answer a loud splash was heard from the direction of the koi pond at the entrance to the garden. Both turned. The Lady in surprise, her adversary in terror. They rushed to the sound of the splashing.

When they arrived they were amazed by the sight. Sesshoumaru was holding a small boy by one hand. The boy had white hair passed his waist. He was dressed in a red haori and hakama that the Lady immediately identified as Sesshoumaru's baby blanket. In his mouth was a large orange and white koi which he was holding onto with both hands.

Sesshoumaru turned to Izayoi

" I believe this is yours."

The Lady intervened and took the struggling infant from Sesshoumaru's grasp against the protestations of his mother. She held him arms length and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back at her through his deep unblinking amber orbs.

How was this possible? How could he be there? There was no doubt in her mind that her mate was staring back at her through the eyes of that child.

She hesitated. He would never forgive her if she harmed that woman or her child. Those eyes accused her, they entreated her, they cajoled her. She could never resist him in life, how could she resist him now.

She released Inuyasha into the arms of his relieved mother. What was she to do now? After all of her plans could see let her simply walk away.

" Fine. Take her away, Sesshoumaru. Make sure that she never enters our lands again. You are to have nothing more to do with her. Do I make myself clear."

Sesshoumaru made it clear that he was ignoring her as he pulled the koi from Inuyasha's mouth and tossed it over his shoulder into the pond. He turned his back on her as he swept them before him out of the garden.

She was left alone with her thoughts. Darkness had descended on her castle. The fires still burned in the city below cast a shadow on her garden.

This morning she had been so sure of herself. All of carefully constructed plans had come together beautifully. She had brought done the Hojo regency and ended an era in Japanese history .

Now the object of her vengeance was still alive. She doubted if the princess would survive the winter. No one would take her in with her hanyou child. She had no relatives to whom she could turn.

She had looked into the eyes of Inuyasha and seen her mate. Somehow, his life had become her responsibility. She could not simply turn her back on him after what she had seen.

She sighed and exited the garden. It had been a long day. Tomorrow seemed like a good day to sleep in.


	6. Too Late to Do Any Good

Title: Too Late to Do Any Good

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: "Garden of Memories" a cycle of stories for Knittingknots

Word Count: 2563

Universe: Canon

Warning: Character Death

Summary: The Lady of the West comes to look for Inuyasha shortly after he tells her that he going to marry Kikyou.

A/N The title " Too Late to Do Any Good" is a line from "Desperately Seeking SessMom" by quirkyslayer. This story is part of a cycle of stories about SessMom and Inuyasha which will conclude with the " Garden of Memories" I consider all of these stories to be a giftfic for knittingknots. I apologize for not getting this story to you earlier. I have another story in mind which relates to meeting shortly after his mother's death.

She gently glided down into the forest. His scent was still strong. He must be close. When she reached the ground, she began to take her humanoid shape.

She found herself in front of an enormous tree. The power flowing from the tree almost overwhelmed her. She had never seen the like of it before. As she gazed up at the mighty tree she gasped.

There he was. As silent as death, yet his head was bowed as if in sleep. An arrow was protruding from his chest. As she approached she could feel the power of a barrier. When she reached out to touch his ears her hand was repelled.

She pondered. The arrow was a miko's. It was what was sealing the little one in death. But could this was happened. Had he not told her of the miko whom wanted to become human for and live together as husband and wife. She had tried to dissuade him.

In the end he had left, but he had invited her to come and meet his new wife when the transformation had been completed. She had waited an appropriate time for them to become settled. What was she seeing now was something she could not have dreamed of She must know what had happened. Her last conversation with the little one replayed in her mind. She searched it for clues to what had led him to this turn.

" I love her. She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The only way for us to be together is if the Shikon no Tama were to disappear and she could lay aside her duties as miko and become an ordinary women."

"If she loves you, she should be willing to give her duties to be with you. She should find another willing to take up the guardianship of the Jewel".

" She told me that since I was part human that I could wish on the Shikon no Tama to be fully human. It is her belief that such a pure wish would cause the Jewel to disappear and then we could live together as humans."

" Would you give up your immortal status just to be with this woman? Is it worth it to throw away the blood of your father which flows through your veins for a short lifetime of pain and suffering? In a brief time you will both die and the sacrifice your father made for you will have been in vain. Is this what you want? A short brief tortuous mortal life. Think of those who love you. All you will leave behind are your memories."

" Thank you for your concern, Honored Mother. I have thought about her proposal for some time. While I am a hanyou, no one loves me, not human or demon. The humans think that I am a monster. The demons think that I am only for killing. Sesshoumaru thinks that I am an abomination. She offers a chance at love, at chance at happiness. I have been alone for so long. I want to take a chance. Even it is only for a short time. At least we will be happy while we live."

" Little one, you know that I love you and that I would do anything to make you happy. I am sorry that I have not been there to make your live easier. You could come to here whenever you want to. We could be happy . I always miss you when you are not here. You are always welcome It is a place that your father gave me to protect me from the world. I offer it to you to protect you from the world."

" I appreciate your offer, Honored Mother. I know that you love me. I love you, too. But there comes a time in every man's life when he leaves his home and his family and cleaves to his wife. I want Kikyou as my wife. Since she says that she can only be my wife if I become human so that she can give her miko powers and become an ordinary woman, I will become human for her. It is least that I can do for her happiness. When we are together as husband and wife then we will not be alone anymore."

" Little one , why did you come if you ignore my advice. You must have your mind firmly set on this course of action already. This is a fool's game. You are giving your life for a chance at love. There will be other women in your life. There is no need to sacrifice everything for her.":

" I thought that you of all people would be happy for me. You have done so much to make my life better. I thought that you would want to see me marry and give you grandchildren. God knows that Sesshoumaru never will. I am going to do this whether you approve or not. I invite you to come see us once we are settled."

" Little one. I will always love you even though I may not approve of your actions. You know that I do not approve of your actions. I will never give my blessing to this relationship. That does not mean I will not watch over to try to keep you from harm. I know that I will not always be able to protect you, but you know that I always think of you as mine and will always protect you."

" I thank you for your concern, Honored Mother. But this is decision which I must make. You will always be welcome in my home. Even though you do not agree with my decision, I hope that you will respect it."

And so they parted. The memory hurt. What could she have done to dissuade him from this disastrous course of action. She had not done enough to protect him from the living death that he faced. All from the miko that he had loved and was willing to give up his immortality for.

She wished that she could strangle that woman for taking the Little One from her. Death was too good for her. The one had been asked so much from her Inuyasha. All she had been willing to do was shed her miko powers. She suspected that the woman had just tired of her duty of guarding the Jewel from youkai and saw Inuyasha as way out of her lonely life. The woman had taken advantage of the Little One's loneliness and his belief that there was no one out there for him to love.

" Little One, what I am going to do with you. I long to hold you but this barrier prevents you. If you were dead, the Meidou Seki could bring you back to life, but instead you are caught between life and death by a miko's arrow. She has left forever suspended between heaven and earth"

There was a rustle in the underbrush. A small girl with a patch over her eye who could not have more than eight or nine was aiming an arrow at her. It was almost comical. As if such a young one could actually injure her. The little girl did seem to have some miko powers. They were untrained and undeveloped. She had nothing to fear from this one.

" Get away from Inuyasha, youkai I am the miko of this village. Leave before I have to purify you."

" Little girl, you cannot hurt me. Your arrows would no effect on me. You say that you are the miko of this village. Was there not another miko here only short time ago? The Little One told me that he was going to become human for her so that they could become husband and wife. Yet I see him now impaled by her arrow. Where is she? Has the coward fled leaving you as her replacement?"

The words caused the little girl to break down in tears. Her weapon was discarded. It touched the Lady's heart. Just as her feeling had gone out to the Little One when she had first seen him now she was drawn to this little girl. She walked over to the little girl, knelt down and took her in her arms.

"Why do you cry, little girl? What can I do to dry your tears?"

The little girl wrapped her arms around the woman and cried. The woman seemed so warm and comforting. Maybe she could help. No one else could. Everything had been taken from her.

" My sister, Kikyou, was the miko of this village and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It hung in the temple until yesterday surrounded by her barrier. My sister had fallen in love with Inuyasha. I could tell because I was around them all of time. I was hoping that they would marry and we could live together as a family. My mother and father died when I was very young. Kikyou had been raising me and teaching me how to be a miko. One morning my sister got up early and left. Shortly after noon, Inuyasha went on a rampage through the village setting fire to the temple and stealing the Shikon no Tama from the temple. It seemed that he was about to escape when suddenly Kikyou appeared and shot an arrow into his heart. She struggled to the tree to pick up the Shikon no Tama. She had. claw wounds on her head and from her shoulder to her chest. Her last words to me were to burn the Shikon no Tama with her body and then she died."

Her words touched the Lady of the West. This little girl had also lost someone dear to her.

" Did she say who caused her wounds?"

"She did not, but we all knew. Only a demon with claws like Inuyasha's could have caused those injuries. He was the only demon who could have gotten close enough to her to kill her. How could he have done that to her. She loved him and I thought that he loved her. I thought that they would get married and we could live as a little family. It would have been the family that I never had. How could he kill her?"

The Lady was overcome with grief. She could not imagine Inuyasha doing such a thing. While she now understood why the miko had shot Inuyasha, there was no way that the Little One could have anything to do with her death. However, it would do no good to tell that to the little girl. She obviously believed the worst of Inuyasha. Why was the little girl watching Inuyasha? Suddenly , it occurred to her the little girl loved her Little One as much her sister had. It must be a terrible loss to lose them both in one day. She had grieved for her mate. She knew how it felt to lose someone.

" Take me to your sister's grave."

She took the Lady to the grave.

:" Could you say a prayer to the Kami for her?"

" Lady Youkai, why cannot you say a prayer to them?"

" They think that we are impure. They will not listen to our prayers. They only hear the prayers of humans who have purified themselves. When we are purified there is nothing left of us."

" I am sorry that the Kami will not hear your prayers."

"Would you be willing to say a prayer for my Little One? I think that he needs it more than ever now. I never believed in praying to the Kami, but I would willing to offer a prayer for him."

The little girl hesitated. How could she offer a prayer for her sister's killer. She looked up at the Lady. It was obvious that she had lost someone as important to her as she had in Kikyou. She said the prayer.

" Thank you. With your sister gone. What will you do ? Where will you go?"

" I am an orphan. Without my sister I have no one to take care of me. She was training me to be

a miko. Now I will be lucky if I do not starve to death."

The Lady's heart melted. This little girl could not be left to die. She remembered a little boy crying at his mother's grave. She could not let him die. She would not leave the sister of the Little One's beloved to starve.

" Where is your head man?"

The little girl led her to the head man's house and introduced her.

" I am the Lady of the West. This little girl has no one to care for her. I will leave you with enough money to care for her until she is an adult. In addition, she is to be trained as a miko. Here is money to train her at her sister's temple. If you need more let me know. I will be stopping by from time to time. Inuyasha's body is not be touched. Treat the tree to which he is impaled as if it was one of your's shrines. Show him the same respect as you do Kikyou."

"Thank you , Lady Youkai, we will see that the little girl is cared for and raised as you direct. I swear that no harm will come to Inuyasha. We look forward to seeing you again."

The Lady waved them off. She had given them more than enough money. She had no intention of ever returning to this god-forsaken village again. Returning meant having to see Inuyasha hanging from that tree. It would too much to bear. The little girl walked up to her and tugged at her kimono.

" Lady Youkai, I wanted to thank you for all your kindness. I wondered if there is anything that I can do for you."

The Lady thought for a moment. " Say for a prayer for Inuyasha every year on the day of his death at the tree. Guard him when you are miko of this village to make sure that no harm comes to him."

" I will honor your request."

The Lady turned to leave. "What is your name, child?"

"Kaede, Lady Youkai"

" Kaede, call on me if you need something"

" Thank you. I will, Lady Youkai."

The Lady continued to the tree. Inuyasha was as she left him. She walked up to the tree There was a spot on the tree away from Inuyasha which was just right for a cutting, but would not harm the tree. She prayed that the tree which was touched with the divine would not be offended by her action. She hoped that it understood that she only wished to take the cutting to grow in her garden in memory of Inuyasha since she could not take him with her.

She sighed.

" Goodbye, Little One, I am sorry that I was not able to protect you. I pray that the Kami will watch over and protect you. My hope is that we will meet again. If not in this world then the next. I will wait for you.


	7. Chrysanthemums for Mother

Title: Chrysanthemums for Mother

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: "Garden of Memories" a cycle of stories for Knittingknots

Word Count: 2164

Universe: Canon

Warning: Character Death

It was a cold day when she first heard her voice. At first she thought she was imagining things. The sound was no more than a muffled whisper echoed in the night.

But the sound refused to die and chased her into her dreams. In her dreams that woman sat with her arms wrapped around a great white dog.

It hurt to see her there. Both the dog and the woman seemed to call out to her to hear their voices. She would run to the bridge, but he was never there. It was not time to cross over yet.

It must be about the woman even though she did not want to see it. She had hated her with a passion. Wanted to see her dead. Had pursued this passion to the point of financing a coup de etat. Yet now the woman pursued her in her dreams.

One day the voice finally crystalized. It was coming from the jewel which her husband had given her. The voice was coming from the depths of hell. The voice repeated one phrase "Find my son." over and over again until the Lady thought that she was going to be driven mad.

Finally, she answered the call "Where can I find your son?"

The voice stopped as if surprised by an answering voice. Finally, one word was heard. "You."

" Why me? Why have you chosen me to haunt? Why can you not go gracefully?"

"You left me to die, knowing that he had tried to save me and his son."

" You are not my responsibility. You tore my husband away from me. He died for you. I will never see him again in this world because of you."

"He is there in the eyes of his son. Would you leave him to die, unloved in the wilderness? I was not strong enough. He beckoned from across the bridge and I ran to him deserting my little one.

I have failed as a mother. I left my little one just when he needed me most. That is why I am here.

This is my punishment. To watch him suffer without me. But I am your punishment. Punishment for deserting him. You knew he was there. You could see it in his eyes and yet you let him go."

" What must I do to appease you?"

"You must bring him to my grave site once a year. He must place chrysanthemums on my grave and say prayers for dead for me. Do this and I will cease to haunt you. Fail me and I will make you wish that you had never been born."

" Where can I find him?"

" I left him at my grave."

" And where is your grave?"

" I do not know. I know that I was trying to reach the Hojo lands in Musashi, but I never reached them."

The Lady of the West paused. She wished that she had a sign. Something to show her that she was doing the right thing. She wandered through her garden and gazed upon the bridge. He never came during daylight hours. His time was the night. His time was that of the full moon. He could give her no guidance today. She would have to follow her heart. A Mother's heart would always be able to find a lost child.

The voice faded into the meidou. She wondered if she had imagined. the voice, but the words still rang clear in her mind. Somehow, she knew that she must find the boy and reunite him with his mother if only for a day. She understood a mother's love. She knew what it meant to be separated forever from the one she loved.

She took to the skies from her castle in the air. From Kyoto she headed east following a scent that was nearly a year old. But it was a scent which she could never forget. At last she came to a small grave by a lake. The stone had one word carved into it. "Izayoi"

The scent at the grave site confused her. The writing on the tombstone and the scent on the grave marker were unmistakable and yet confusing. It was clear that he had carved the stone and marked the grave, but why. What was his relation to her?

He had brought her to the Castle in the Air. Then he had left her to perish in the Wilderness only to appear to bury her. Questions with no answers. She had denied their relationship that day in the castle. Yet one could not deny that he had saved her at Kamakura and had honored her in death. He had even defied his own mother's wishes.

But this was not the time nor the place for those questions. A duty had been laid on her. She must complete her task so that Izayoi's ghost would give her peace. Moreover, she knew that he was watching. Just as she knew he cared for her, he had died that his son might live. Who was she to refuse the call of the dead.

The trail was old. It bespoke fear. The little one had wandered as far as his little feet could carry him. She trailed him through brush, through fallen logs and into caves. Here and there she would find carcasses of dead animals as he became more desperate for food and began reverting to a more primal state.

She was beginning to wonder what she would find. He had seemed so innocent when she first met him. Little more than a hime's brat. What was he now? Had his youkai overwhelmed his human side? Had his civilized nature been lost trying to survive? She would only know when she found him.

Just when she was about to despair of finding him, she smelled a pack of wolf youkai on the hunt. Her curiosity was piqued. What could they be hunting so early in the morning?

Trailing them she came to clearing. There he lay in the center of the clearing. He was covered with dirt from his head to his toes. How could he not smell the death that waited for him in the bushes? Did he not have the nose? Were his survival skills so poor?

She gaged her own strengths. The wolf pack consisted of a mated pair, two humanoid demons and six wolves. It had been some time since she had fought anything. Her training had been in the domestic area. She had been raised to be a wife to a general. But now she would be required to be would have to risk her life to save the little one.

They were still circling. She made her decision. Flight rather than fight. They could not follow her in that form. The little one had lost so much weight that he would be easy to carry in her mouth.

She pounced. Her movements were so swift and graceful that she was airborne before the wolves could react. She had surprised herself with her ability to escape unscathed.

The boy was another matter. He needed attention immediately. All she could do at the moment was to climb toward her castle and safety. She prayed that she would be in at her castle, she reverted to her human form. Her ladies hurried to her side. They took the boy under their care. She staggered away to her room.

Today had been more adventure than she was used to. She had mocked Izayoi as a pampered hime and left her to die in the wilderness. Was she any better prepared to face the rigors of the world alone? Her mate had placed her castle in the clouds for just this purpose.

Her search for the little one had tied him to her. She could not imagine simply tossing him out into the wilderness. His present condition already caused her enough guilt. How could she face Izayoi if something were to happen to him?

She decided to ask for guidance. Her ladies in waiting assembled the candles around the pond. She lit the hundredth candle and came like a thunderbolt. The sound could be heard throughout the castle. Huge and magnificent the huge dog crossed the bridge and padded to her side. She caressed him as he licked her cheek.

" What shall I do with the little one? Shall I raise him here or return him to the world below?"

" He is not meant for the youkai world. Much as I would love to protect him, he must face the trials of life. Without those tests, he will not prepared for what is to come. I know that he will face life alone. He will curse my name for having abandoned him. I will watch over him, but he must never know that I am there. He must learn to fight and survive on his own. It is his way and the way that it must be."

"Do you forgive me for sending them into the world?"

" Izayoi could not face the world that hated her for loving me. She is safer now than she was when she was alive. My love for you will never waver. I understand how I hurt you. I hope you forgive me."

"Always, kobito"

She hugged the giant dog for the last time. He lumbered over the bridge into the mist. She could proceed without fear. He did not blame her. She need not free the little one's return to the world below. He would protect him from harm.

When Inuyasha had recovered, the Lady hesitated. It had been so long since she had raised Sesshoumaru. His presence gave her a sense of joy. She knew that she would regret what her mate had charged her with doing.

A year had come and gone since that day when she had banished them to surface. Today was the day when they must return to Izayoi's grave. She gathered the chrysanthemums from the ikeban into a vase and prepared to depart.

She knew that she would miss him. He had become a part of her life. She would call him "little one" and he would refer to her as "Honored Mother." A haori had been sewn for him to wear at the grave site. She would never presume to take away the fire rat robe which tied all of them together.

At last they were ready. Again, she clutched him in her mouth as she hurried toward the grave site. When she arrived, she was surprised to find flowers already on the grave. Again his scent was present. , but she pushed it out of her mind.

She gave Inuyasha the vase of chrysanthemums to place on her grave. Inuyasha said a short prayer that his mother had taught him. He turned around as if to ask what he should do next

" Little One, tell your mother what you have been doing since she died. I know that she can hear you. The dead are patient. Take as long you need to tell your story."

Inuyasha told his story to the silent tombstone. She silently sobbed as he related his travails, but she never showed any outward emotion. When he was finished, he looked at her quizzically.

" Little one. Your mother has requested that you come to her grave every year on this date. I would ask you to meet two week's s earlier so that we can prepare you to meet your mother."

He bowed to her.

" Thank you, Honored Mother. I appreciate all that you have done for me and for Mother. May the kami bless you and watch out for you."

With those words, he hugged her. She was not used to such display of emotion. Finally, she gave in and hugged him back. While she was holding, she stuck a small bag of coins inside of his fire rat robe. Not enough to live comfortably, but enough to avoid starving if no food was readily available.

He took off the ceremonial haori and handed it to her. She hugged him one last time and then he was off. Bounding and waving at her into forest until she could see him no longer.

She paused by the grave side As a mother she understood the need to hear from her son even though she was dead. Hopefully, Izayoi had achieved some peace.

She felt a twinge of jealousy. The little one had revived her maternal instincts. She worried for his safety. She was already looking forward to seeing him next year when they brought flowers for his mother.

She stole one of the flowers from the vase and inhaled its fragrance.

"Thank you for sharing him. We will take care of him until we meet again next year."


	8. His Type

Title: His Type

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Scheming mothers

Word Count: 248

Universe: Canon (Divergence from Chapter 471)

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin (Canon)

Warning: Innuendo,

Summary: SessMom realizes that all of her plans for Sesshoumaru were in vain.

She gazed at the little human girl in Sesshoumaru's arms. So much like his father and yet not. She never would have guessed that he would have such strong feelings toward one so young, one so innocent, one so human.

If she had only known she could have avoided wasting so much time, so much good will, so many friends. For him she had assembled the finest brides that the demon world had to offer. Beauties beyond compare. The best and the brightest..

They were the cream of the crop. The alliances they could have offered would have made Sesshoumaru the most powerful demon in the world. The children they could have produced would have guaranteed the power of the Inu over the Lands of West.

When he had refused them all, there had been questions. Was he gay? Why did he dress like a girl and wear makeup like a girl. She was left to deflect all of these questions.

In desperation, she had even approached gay demons and demons that preferred cross-dressers and transvestites. All to no avail.

All of her schemes had failed. All of her plans ruined. Her hopes of grandchildren denied. What was a mother to do. But when she saw Sesshoumaru holding Rin so tenderly, feeling sadness at her death, she laughed.

" You should have told me,.Sesshoumaru. I could have saved myself all of effort I put into finding a suitable mate for you, if I had only known your type."


	9. Anniversary

Title: Anniversary

Author:landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Promp #5:Aniversary (IY Themes )

Word Count:1979

CU:In my " Garden of Memories" Universe

Genre Romantic claptrap

Warning: none

Summary: Kagome makes her first appearance at Izayoi's grave with Inuyasha, Souta and SessMom

A/N this story would occur after "Garden of Memories" in that universe. These stories are dedicated to kk and I originally intended to publish this on Father's Day 2009.

Normally, he came to see her. She worried and fretted over him. As long as he was able, he had never missed their anniversary. She could wait no longer. If she delayed, she would not arrive at the appointed time. She had not missed an anniversary in more than 200 years, and she was not about to miss one now.

Dissolving to her energy bubble, she flew like the ball of light that she was. The trip took only an instant. The sphere dissolved just in front of the grave revealing the Lady of the West to those already assembled at the grave.

Inuyasha turned toward her with his arms crossed. He already had the ceremonial haori on tied with the obi she had given him for his wedding. Of course, he would be wearing that obi, since it was his father's obi after all.

His expression was neutral. The Lady sometimes had a hard time deciding whether he was happy to see her. She was sure that her relationship with Inuyasha caused some difficulties for him.

The miko was holding their son. Dressed in a miko's costume, the girl took up a somewhat defensive posture. The Lady had to admit that she had taken an aggressive posture at their wedding. Maybe she had been overly protective of the little one. She just could not bear to see him hurt again.

She wondered why she had not been informed about the miko's pregnancy or the birth of their son. It hurt that she had been excluded from that part of the little one's life. She knew that it was not her grandchild, but she had come to think of the little one as her child. Taking care of the little one had renewed her life. She yearned to feel alive again.

The Lady noted that a table had been set up in Shinto style in front of the grave with incense already burning and food and drink for the dead. As she bent down to place the chrysanthemums on the grave, she noticed two other bouquets already placed there. She presumed that the roses were from the miko. The other flowers could only be from one person. Did it bother Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru had been placing flowers on his mother's grave for more than 200 years?

She stood up attempting to gather her thoughts and her dignity. Holding out her hands to the miko, she offered to take the child so that the miko could conduct the service. She had to presume that Inuyasha had told her everything that he knew about the anniversary service.

None of them need ever know the reason she had started holding this service. That would remain forever between her and Izayoi. She wondered how Izayoi would react.

Kagome was standing before her holding Izayoi's grandchild in her arms. Her jealousy flared and she had to fight to keep it down. Youkai were not jealous. They did not become angry over matters of the heart.

The service was to soothe Izayoi's soul by bringing her son to her grave to tell her about what he had done in the last year. The last year had brought so many changes. He had married the little miko. They had built a home together. She bore him a child.

Kagome hesitatingly handed her the baby. She did not know this woman. The first time she had met her was at the wedding. She had been almost jealous of the respect that Inuyasha showed her.

It reminded her of her feelings toward Kikyou. She had hoped that those feelings had been banished forever.

The gift of the obi had overwhelmed her. Inuyasha had never spoken of her until the wedding. Yet they had a relationship that covered nearly 200 years. How could she hope to compete with a woman like her? The woman had seemed so cold and antagonistic toward her. It was almost as if she felt that she would hurt Inuyasha. How could she prove to her that she loved Inuyasha and would always stay by her side?

The Lady felt uneasy. Every year before this it had just been she and Inuyasha. It felt like the miko and her kamis were intruders into her special time with Inuyasha. She could not say the prayers. She did not know the services for the dead which the humans performed. Somehow she felt inadequate.

The miko completed the service for the dead and clapped her hands. The Lady started. She turned to Inuyasha and held out his son. This was her promise to Izayoi. To bring him back here every year to tell Izayoi what he had done. That was her burden.

Inuyasha took his son with one arm. He held out his hand to Kagome. She looked almost fearful.

He put his arm around her. She had nothing to fear. It was Mother. The most gentle loving creature he had ever known. At last he had a wife and child. How could he not want to bring them home to Mother?

" Mother. This is my wife, Higurashi Kagome and our son, Souta. She was gone for three years in her land. She returned shortly after our last meeting. When she came back, we married, had a child and built a home together in that village where Kikyou lived outside of Edo She is a very powerful miko. It was she who killed Naraku. When I came, she found to make the Jewel disappear forever even though neither of us knew what would happen. I was able to return her to the safety of her family before I was returned here. She is the woman I love, the woman I was destined to be with, and the mother of my children. I am glad that I can finally bring her to meet you, Mother. I know that you will love her as much as I do."

Kagome stepped forward. and bowed. Talking to the dead still seemed a little creepy to her, but it was important to Inuyasha it was important to her. So she gathered her courage and began to speak to the silent stone.

" Honored Mother. I am glad that I am finally able to speak with you. I have known your son five years now. You would be very proud of him. He has overcome more than any man that I ever met. I love him so much that I would have waited forever for him. I am just glad that the kami allowed me to come to him so that I could be by his side and bear his children."

Kagome for once seemed tongue tied. She could not think of anything to say. Inuyasha could see her anxiety and stepped forward and embraced and kissed her. She snuggled into the comfort of

his arms and sighed. The baby stirred in his other arm, but did not wake. There was nothing more to be said.

Finally, the Lady broke the silence.

" Little one. I was concerned when you did not show up for your visit. I thought maybe you had forgotten about the anniversary. You know that you and your family are always welcome in my home. It was a pleasure to meet you again, miko. I have a great deal of respect for the little one.

To be his chosen one is a great honor indeed. To bear his child a wondrous gift. I have no doubt that you are worthy of him. So long as you promise to let me see him for this one day, I will leave him in your capable hands for the rest of the year, miko."

With those words, the Lady turned to leave. Kagome gaped after her still wondering where she stood in her eyes. Inuyasha kept staring at Souta. Finally he spoke.

"Honored Mother How did you meet Father?"

She stopped as if thunderstruck. It was question she had never been asked. The answer was stored deep within her memories, buried under piles of history. An event she had even thought about for an eon. She gazed off into distance as if remembering that day.

" Our families were powerful. I had been promised to him since the day I was born. We were forbidden to meet until I had gone through Mogi One day I was soaring through the skies enjoying myself as only as a young bitch can do. As free as the breeze, I just knew that it was the perfect day and that nothing could ruin it. A strange dog joined me in flight. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing was short.

I almost fell, but he caught me and urge me upward. We romped through the skies for what seemed like hours until I heard my mother's voice calling me to dinner. We reluctantly parted and I feared that I would never see him again. Later, when we had just sat down to supper when the heralds announced that the Inu no Taisho was at the gate. When he entered the dining room, I was shocked. It was the same magnificent creature with whom I had been cavorting. I cringed trying to hide behind my sister, but he would have none of it. He marched right up, kissed my hand and demanded to know whom I was. When my father informed him that I was his intended, he chuckled and said that his luck had certainly changed. He begged me for some token by which he could remember me until the day we were to be mated. I could not speak, move or breathe. One of my sisters had the presence of mind to untie a scarf I happened to be wearing. and handed it to him. He kissed my scarf and my hand, and bid me adieu. We did not meet again until our mating, wrote passionate letters back and forth. Believe it or not he even wrote me poetry. All I have left of him is Meidou Seki. It reminds me of him every day."

Kagome started to ask her about the letters and the scarf, but then thought better of it. Every girl deserves a secret corner of her heart where she can treasure the love of her life. Human or demon it could be no different. Better to let her guard her heart than to bare it to all. Kagome bowed to her. Inuyasha stepped forward and handed Souta to the Lady. She held him for a few moments and sighed. The boy brought so many memories of her mate and the little one. It was unseemly to show emotion in front of others. After a minute she handed the boy back to his mother. She reached for Inuyasha, but he hugged her before she realized what he was doing. Her face reddened a bit. Finally, he released her.

" Thank you for sharing that. I will look forward to seeing you next year."

" Come and visit me little one. If I do not hear from you, I will have to visit you in that kami-forsaken village you call home."

With that the Lady changed form and flew back toward her Castle like the hounds of hell were chasing her. She rushed to her bureau. The box was carefully hidden in a secret compartment in one of the drawers. She took the key from around her neck and opened box. The box opened to reveal scrolls bound by a faded silken scarf. She clutched the letters to her breast and remembered the day she flew through the clouds with the dog of her dreams. Some said that there was no heaven, but she had been there and it was enough to last her a lifetime.


	10. Memories of Hell

Title: Memories of Hell

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: [4] I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead; I lift my eyes and all is born again.

~ quote by Sylvia Plath (Inuyasha Besides July 2009)

Word Count: 1355

CU (Garden of Memories Universe)

Warning: I see dead people

Summary: The Lady of Seki uses the Meidou Seki to examine the soul of Kikyou in Hell

( This is continuation of the story Too Late to Do Any Good in my Garden of Memories cycle about SessMom.).net/s/4882600/6/Lady_of_the_West

Deeper and deeper she delved with the meidou seki. The Master of Hell felt her presence as she passed, but for the moment he steered clear of her. So long as she was only browsing, he would not bother her. At last she came upon the soul she was looking for. The body did not seem exceptional to her. Just another nameless mortal stacked like cordwood. Fodder for the Master of Hell.

She reached out to examine it. Her visit was a first, but her mate had instructed her in the varioususes of the meidou seki. She knew that human souls contained many individual parts. Every time a soul was reincarnated a new person was born. In death the person became an inert part of the soul merely a memory of that person.

She knew that she could use the stone to revive a person if she had their body by retrieving their soul from Hell. In this case it would do no good. The body had been cremated. The soul had no vessel in which to resume its life. She would have to settle for examining the soul

This person had killed Inuyasha. It was beyond her comprehension why anyone would harm her little one. The Lady was not willing to let this matter go. She was willing to pursue to Hell and beyond until she found her answers.

She had some clues from the little girl and Inuyasha about the person she was searching for. The soul was immense and contained many different persons. The Lady was patient. She had all the time in the world.

At last she found the person for whom she had been looking. She shivered as she entered the memories. Such a lost soul. Dark currents swirled around her heart. They were illuminated only by light of a Jewel.

The Lady could feel the power of the Jewel. She knew that if she dared to touch it she would be lost. Most youkai could not resist the power that emanated from it. This must be the Jewel which the little one had sought and the priestess had protected

She remembered that the little girl told her that her sister had told her to be burned with the Jewel. Yet the Jewel was there as strong as ever. She could feel the souls of the long dead youkai and a priestess trapped within the Jewel forever locked in conflict.

The Jewel had a presence. An intelligence of it's own. It was waiting for something. She chose to ignore it and move onto the girl. It was this person she needed to understand.

She was repulsed at her first. The purity of the soul threatened her very being. If she had touched instead of using the meidou seki, she might have been a pile of pink ash.

Slowly and carefully, she probed until she found an entrance which would allow her the young woman had faltered, there was an she examined them more closely, the openings almost all had to do with Inuyasha. He was the source of her weakness.

From the first moment they had met she had spared him. Although they continually battled, neither was actually trying to kill the other. They danced around attacking and defending but never hurting.

She was drawn to one particular memory. The loneliness of this woman was palpable. It was no wonder she had captured the little one's heart when she revealed the depths of misery in which she dwelled.

Inuyasha was partly human after all. He could not help by feel guilty for the pain that he saw reflected in her eyes. She knew that the little one had a good heart which could not bear to leave another in pain which he knew that he had caused.

This shared loneliness was the original attraction between the two. It led to an odd relationship between one who protected the Jewel and one who sought it. What brought them together was also an impediment. Only if the Jewel ceased to exist could they be together.

The Lady knew this part of the plan. The priestess had asked Inuyasha to wish to become human so that the Jewel would disappear and they could live together as humans as husband and wife.

She had argued vehemently against this plan to no avail. The little one had it fixed in his mind that the priestess plan was the solution to all of his problems and would not be deterred.

What could have gone wrong? How could they have ended up dead? The little girl said that Inuyasha had killed her sister. She knew that the little one would never harm the one he loved.

At last she found the day in question. That foolish girl had taken the Jewel without protection She lay herself vulnerable to any number of monsters which sought the Jewel.

Her vision o f her attacker was shadowy. The girl obviously thought that it was Inuyasha. The Lady knew otherwise. The girl's memory contained sights, sounds and information which her priestess senses should have picked out. The youkai was not that of the little one.

Yet the girl had been so convinced of his guilt that she had hunted him down like a dog. Despite the fact that she had been fatally wounded she could not bring herself to kill Inuyasha.

Instead she pinned him to the tree. Suspended between life and death. The Lady had not found a method of releasing him. The villagers and the little priestess still guarded him to prevent his release.

The last moment of the girls life was poignant as she struggled toward the true. Feelings of love, pain and sadness poured from the memory into the Lady's heart. Human emotions were painful to youkai. Yet they indicated that even though she thought Inuyasha had killed her that she still loved him.

Her last decision surprised the Lady. The priestess could have saved herself. Yet she chose to follow the little one in death and take the Jewel with Jewel she took to Hell so that no evil doer would ever would ever be able to use the Jewel again. The Lady doubted that her plan had succeeded. The Jewel was simply biding its time until this soul could be reincarnated.

The rationale behind following the little one in death was more obscure to her. The priestess thought that by going to hell she would never have to meet Inuyasha again since Inuyasha would never be released from the tree to join her in Hell or be reincarnated.

The Lady puzzled over these last thoughts. She waited every day for the return of her mate. Why would anyone want to die simply to avoid seeing their beloved again? What could cause that kind of pain? Was it the supposed betrayal? The memories did not give her answers only more questions.

She had come seeking answers. Unfortunately, the girl did not provide any. She had loved the little one so much that she could not live without him. Yet she had killed him to prevent him stealing the Jewel.

She knew now that Inuyasha had not killed the priestess. Yet the priestess certainly thought he had done so. Why had Inuyasha stolen the Jewel? It had been taken by the person posing as the little one.

The more she pondered over these questions, the less she seemed to know. The person she needed to ask was Inuyasha, but in his condition he could hardly provide answers.

The Master of Hell touched her probe. " Time for this one to move on unless you want to revive her." The Lady sighed and shook her head. She withdrew her probe from hell. The meidou seki became just another stone.

It had been a long day. Time for a stiff drink. and a soak in her onsen surrounded by candles. The dead would have to worry about themselves for the rest of evening. Just as she had found the strength to go on without her mate, she would have to live without the little one.


	11. Sake After Dark

Title: Sake After Dark

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt July 2009 Week 4: The greatest griefs are those we cause ourselves. - Sophocles, Oedipus Rex

CU A continuation of Anniversary in the Garden of Memories universe

Word Count 2165

Warning: None

Summary: The Lady of the West has a strange evening

The cup was empty and she was still sober. Not a good combination. Fortunately, there was plenty of sake on hand and the night was still was not sure what had started her down this path. Maybe it was returning from another anniversary. Maybe it was thinking about Izayoi and how this whole tradition began.

Damn her. It was all Izayoi's fault. Why should she feel guilty? It was her mate that she had bedded. It was she who had conceived a child with her mate. It was she who had placed herself in circumstances where her mate had to die to save Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Did she have regrets? Was she sorry that she had told her family and Sesshoumaru not to assist her? Was she sorry that she had financed the campaign to destroy the Hojo who had given her shelter? Was she sorry that she had not given shelter to them?

NO. She was not sorry. Why then did she feel so miserable? Izayoi had put herself in this situation. She had chosen to fall in love with her mate forsaking the man her family had chosen.

She had chosen to have a child with her mate knowing that the child would be a hanyou hated by all. She had placed herself outside the protection of her family. In the end her mate had only been able to protect her by giving up her life.

Why had Izayoi even come to her for protection? She had to know that she was hated and despised as the harlot whose actions had cost her the life of her mate. And yet she had come with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in tow.

The presence of Izayoi and Sesshoumaru had only angered her. It was only Inuyasha who touched her heart. Not enough to offer them protection, but enough that she could not kill them herself.

Izayoi's haunting had done one good thing. It had brought Inuyasha into her life. The purpose of the annual visits to the grave might be to talk to Izayoi, but in fact she and Inuyasaha had established a relation which was as close as mother and son.

Still, the visits troubled her. Why was Sesshoumaru still hanging around Izayoi's grave? Would Kagome steal some of the affection which Inuyasha offered her?

What would Inuyasha do if he ever discovered the original reason for the visits to the grave? She had never told him of her part in his mother's death and his subsequent life. Would he hate her and refuse to associate with her? .

She was not prepared to take that chance. His love and friendship had sustained her over the long time since her mate had died. She had no desire to return to silence of waiting again.

She fell asleep with those thoughts. The cup fell to the grass pouring out its contents. She was not cognizant of that another had entered the garden and was presently staring at her. As her head slowly drooped she awoke with a start. Standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru. Not the person she wanted to see at the moment.

He reminded her of her failure as a mother. Someone he had never learned any of the lessons his father wanted him to learn from her. Communication between the two of them had never been good. If the little youkai had not been around to translate for him, Rin never would have been revived,

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

"Mother. You are drunk. Did the anniversary visit bother you so much? Bring back too many memories."

Since when had Sesshoumaru been able to talk back to her. She had always intimidated him so that he would do whatever she wanted him to did he know about the anniversary

She decided to play coy to find out what kind of game he was playing. She stood up, righted the sake jug and prepared to pour for him. To her surprise he accepted her offered beverage without a snide comment. This might be an interesting evening after all.

"What do I owe this visit?"

" Can't a son visit his mother?"

"He can, but your visits are so rare that they are almost special occasions?"

"We cannot all be Inuyasha, can we."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You treat him better than you ever treated me."

"I have treated you like a prince all your life."

" You have shown more love to that bastard than you ever showed to me. Maybe I should have been Izayoi's son. Then you would have treated me better."

" I treated you exactly the same way inuyoukai children were raised for untold generations. Your father never complained about the way you were raised. You were to be the heir, the daiyoukai. You were born to rule. You were out hunting with him when you were old enough to walk. I had to let him teach you. That is a man's place in our society. If you had been a girl, it would have been my place to teach you."

" You taught compassion by killing Rin. Don't you have any feeling? Couldn't you even tell that I was sad? Why did I need Jaken to tell you what I was feeling? Neither of you ever expressed any emotion nor let me express any emotion. That is why you had to teach me all of those important lessons."

"I was just following your father's instructions on how to teach you about the fear and mercy, the sword and compassion. I thought that you would be able to bring the little girl back to life. How was I to know that she had already been resurrected by Tenseiga? "

This entire conversation was giving her a headache. The sake was exacerbating the problem. She had been trying to drown her misery about the anniversary in sake. Instead, he was bringing up every issue that they had ever had between them. She would admit readily that the incident with Rin had not been her shining moment. It was supposed to be about training the sword not reviving a dead girl.

What was he doing with humans anyway? He claimed to not care for humans yet one had followed him around for a year. She knew that he still brought gifts to her which was more like courting gifts than what a father would bring. He had actually cried for that little girl, but he could not bring himself to ask her to save his life.

Somewhere along the line she had failed him. She should have been the one to teach him compassion. It should have been she that taught him that it was OK to express sorrow. Maybe it was because she could not do it herself. Maybe he was right. She seemed to be able to be a better more loving mother to the little one than she had ever been to him. Too many regrets. Too much water under the bridge. A need for more sake to take away the pain.

" Sesshoumaru. Every year I see your bouquet when I go to Izayoi's grave with Inuyasha. Why do you bring them? What was Izayoi to you?"

What was Izayoi to him? The first woman he ever noticed. The first woman who did no see him as a prize to be won. The first woman he had talked to seriously. The first woman he had ever loved. The woman that his father had stolen from him. He drank some more sake in silence.

The Lady gazed at her son. Had he loved her Izayoi also? It seemed that they all did. Her mate, her son, Inuyasha. Was it something about her? Was it something about Izayoi? She had loved them all. Each of them loved her in their own way. Yet each of them seemed drawn to Izayoi. Was Izayoi really a better woman than her? Was it her humanity? She should not be jealous of a dead person yet she was.

Sesshoumaru gazed into his cup. Maybe he was fooling himself. She had told him that she loved his father. Maybe he had just not been listening. One should not pine for an unrequited love for two hundred years. Even his half-breed brother had found a woman. How hard could it be?

The Lady twirled the rose she had taken from Kagome's bouquet. Izayoi had grandchildren. Where were her grandchildren? Maybe she should push Sesshoumaru toward his human. She had always loved Inuyasha's ears. They were just so soft and fuzzy. Visions of dog-eared grandchildren swam through her alcohol soaked brain. She smiled.

Sesshoumaru flinched. What was she thinking? It always scared him when she smiled. Every time it happened something bad happened. Maybe if he ignored her, she would forget about him and fall asleep. It had been a bad idea to come here. He just wanted to tease her about the anniversary. Instead, he had been drawn into discussions about his relation to Izayoi which was painful to him.

Just as they settling into a pleasant buzz, a ghostly apparition exited the meidou seki. It slowly circled the room and began to take shape. The Lady screamed. Sesshoumaru frowned. Why wasIzayoi here? It was one thing to leave flowers on her grave. It never occurred to him that he might ever see her again.

The Lady was enraged. Why was she here? It was bad enough that she was haunted by this woman. Izayoi had somehow escaped Hell through the Meidou Seki. At least in when that woman was in Hell she knew where she was. She caused enough trouble just by being idea of her being loose was just too much.

"What are you doing here? I have been doing what you asked for more than 200 years. Idiot boy over there has been bringing you flowers for more than 200 years. My mate still refers to you fondly. As a result of our visits Inuyasha views you as some kind of saint. You are the tramp who stole my mate and then got him killed. You led my son on so that he pines over you after all this time. My mate told me that you deserted Inuyasha to die in the snow what would he think if I told him that his mommy left him to die?"

Izayoi retorted " I think your relationship with my son would be shattered if he were told that you tried to kill us and that only Sesshoumaru saved us from Kamakura. I am sorry Sesshoumaru. I told you all along that I loved your father. To me you were just a sweet boy. Your father was a man. And Sesshoumaru you were just as bad as her. You saved us at Kamakura and did make me a proper grave, but you could have ignored her and taken us into the Western Shiro. You could have watched out for Inuyasha all of those years he spent in the wild. You could have not tried to kill him for a stupid sword."

Sesshoumaru was aghast. Could he really have been so mistaken about her? Could it all have been in his mind? Had she really loved him? Had it always been his Father? Illusions were shattering like glass.

The Lady was in rare form " You have nothing to talk about. You stole my mate. You deluded my son into thinking you loved him and you deserted your own son and expected me to care for him. I think you have created your own hell and you are welcome to it."

Izayoi paused " Maybe you are right. That sake looks very good right now from where I am sitting. Maybe I have created my own private hell. My only hope is that my son will be happy and avoid my mistakes. That still depends on your cooperation. Are you willing to continue the anniversaries without the threat of haunting?"

The Lady gazed at her " I am a mother too even if he does not appreciate what I have done for him. I have looked after Inuyasha for 200 years because I love him not because of anything you have done or would do to me. It has been a bad night for me. Maybe it was seeing your grandchild that caused me to feel this way. It made me want one too. Maybe I need to work on my son"

Sesshoumaru glared. The evening was a total bust. He had been dumped by a ghost and his mother was now going to harass him endlessly about grandchildren. He needed much more sake.

The afternoon sun woke the Lady from her slumbers. She looked into the sake bottle. It was empty. Her son had flown and Izayoi had returned to hell. Life goes on. Now about those grandchildren.


	12. Garden of Memories

Title: Garden of Memories

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Coming home (Inuyasha Besides August 2009)

Word Count: 4069

Genre: Birthday fics

Warning: Schmoopy

Summary: Inuyasha announces Kagome's return to the Lady.

A/N This is a birthday fic for Knittingknots which I have been working on for some time.

The little one was coming. Everything had to perfect for him. Her workers had toiling round the clock in preparation. The hedges had to be trimmed. The ponds cleaned and dredged. The sand raked.

The sakura were still blooming in her castle. Their petals would form a nice carpet for the area surrounding the tea house. The tea must be just right. The food must be expertly prepared.

She had prepared herself. A new kimono. Not a hair must be out of place. Even her moko-moko- sama had been brushed. Being immaculate did require an enormous amount of work.

He would be here at noon. Good news he said. She had heard it all before. A woman who would be his wife. If only he would sacrifice everything, he was for her. The little one was too noble.

Her most trusted messenger would be there waiting at the appointed place at the appointed time. The little one had never been late. It pleased her that he had always been eager to see her.

Today, though she was apprehensive. She had never trusted humans. They could be so wicked and selfish. She still had not forgiven the other for what she had done to Inuyasha.

She had lost fifty years with him as a result. He needed to be sure this time. Immortals had all the time in the world. They should be able to choose the one that they wanted to be with.

Her mate had been rash. He had not thought out his tryst with Izayoi. As a result he had been killed. Inuyasha was the only good thing to come out of that debacle.

Inuyasha shared his blood. He had been desperate when he brought the news about Kikyou. For some reason he thought that he would never get another chance at happiness.

That she had tried to tell him that he needed to be sure. Giving up his immortality for any woman was a high price to pay for love. Mortal women would fade over time. Would death really be worth a few moments of happiness?

He did not hear her that day. Would he listen today? Too often the little one listened to his heart. The heart can lead one demons who had the blood of ice could go wrong.

Today she would listen as she had for the last three years. It had been a hard time for him. She knew how it felt too separated from the one she loved.

Slowly she had drawn out the story from him. A girl from the future. The reincarnation of the woman who had killed him. She had been able to revive him and heal the wounds of his heart.

A woman who smelled so much like Kikyou and yet he knew from the very first that it was not her. Still, it was hard being with her. She found him rude, violent and selfish the complete opposite of everything she wanted in a man.

He had found her intimidating. He had no fear of the greatest demons and had laughed in the face of a god, yet this little girl brought him to his knees.

She thought that it was the subjugation necklace which gave her power over him. Didn't he have any pride? Why did he allow himself to be treated like an animal? He was the son of royalty from both his parents.

Inuyasha had been surprised by her response to the kotodama. To him the necklace represented his bond with her. It had allowed him to go through the well to see her and bring her back to his world. It was not a leash or a chain. It was his life line to her.

Patiently, he explained how love had grown. He saw early on that she had courage and intelligence. She did not flinch from the sight of the headless samurai. She had carefully thought out her plan of attack when she had destroyed Yura.

Sometimes her bravery seemed almost foolhardy. Going after Sesshoumaru and threatening him with a rusty blade. But it inspired him to protect her. Tessaiga had only been willing to reveal it's secrets to him because of his willingness to fight for her.

Doing the right thing was so important to her whether it meant following Sesshoumaru into his father's tomb or following an angry spirit into hell. She had never let him kill humans. He always grumbled at her insistence that he help people, but somehow it had become second nature.

He tried keeping her safe, but she refused to allow it. She had clawed her way back through the well just to be with him. After Kikyou died he had again tried to talk her into staying in her world. She would not hear of it. Her place was by his side.

He had tried to be her hero. He had tried to give his life for her. She did not seem to need a hero. She had been angry when she thought he had died. She did not want him to live die for her. Instead she wanted him to live for her.

She had saved her more times than he could count. Just remembering her was enough to save him. Staying with her had always been his only defense against his desire to die with Kikyou.

She made him feel that he was not alone. She calmed him and made him happy. She reached out to him whether he was sad or in danger of losing himself to his youaki blood. She cried for him when she thought he was dying.

It was her blood that had brought him back to himself inside of Naraku. Tessaiga protected her. All he had to do was tell it to go to Kagome and he was transported to her location.

She was not willing to let him go even though it was for her own good. Even after fights she came back to him. She was not willing to give him up even though he told her he had to protect Kikyou. She forgave him even when he had not protected her from Baby because he was off searching of clues of Kikyou's whereabouts.

Their vows amazed the Lady. Hers to always be by his side. His to always protect her. It was no wonder that the little one was in such pain. Separated by time. How well she knew that feeling. He had only hope that she would return. The Lady would see her mate again only in Death.

The woman seemed too perfect. The little one had been so injured by her previous incarnation it was hard to believe that they shared souls. The subjugation necklace made her doubt more. What woman needed a kotodama to control a man. Such power lent itself to abuse.

Then at the end of the battle with the Jewel, the little one had returned her to her world The Lady had picked up the pieces for the last three years. Just another woman who loved him and left him. The Lady seethed. If she ever met this woman, she would tell just how much she had hurt Inuyasha

Inuyasha had sent the little yokuai whose name she could never remember to deliver the news that he needed to see her. Since Inuyasha only visited once a year, his visit could only mean that something important had happened.

She was roused from her thoughts by one of her servants announcing the arrival of Inuyasha. She was not yet prepared. The servants were told to tell the boy to wait until she was ready to receive him. The occasion was important. She needed to be dressed for it.

She quickly retired to her rooms where she bathed and dressed. Maybe Inuyasha would not notice the difference having spent most of his life in a forest, but she would She might be vain, but she liked to project a certain image of perfection to the world

When she emerged only when she was satisfied that her appearance would sufficiently dazzle the boy. She walked through the garden back to her throne on the terrace. The elevation of the throne gave her an advantage when looking down on the parties who dared approach.

She wanted to cow the boy. Whatever he was here about if he became too familiar, he might not respect her opinion. Today she needed to speak as the great and powerful Lady of the West. If that did not work she would play the role of Honored Mother, Inuyasha really was a mama's boy. She settled onto the throne. Inuyasha was ushered into the room.

"Little One. To what do I owe this visit? It is not the anniversary?"

" No, it is not Honored Mother. You may recall that I have come to see you to tell you that I was going to become human to wed Kikyou. As I recall, you tried to dissuade me. I wish I had listened to you then. On the other hand if my marriage with Kikyou had worked, I would be dead now. I never would have met Kagome. Maybe I should Naraku, but I do not feel like going to hell at the moment. At least Kikyou got to ascend and move on."

" Inuyasha, I still waiting for some explanation of your presence here."

"Honored Mother, I would rather not talk about my mission in front of strangers."

" Why don't we retire to my private garden where we can talk at leisure?"

Although Inuyasha was fond of the garden because it brought back the only good memories of his youth, he was a little leery of confronting the Lady on her home turf. The garden was her own design. Each and every plant and bush had some meaning for him.

The Lady laughed as she entered the garden. Straight ahead in the center of the garden was the koi pond. She could still remember a little boy who went swimming in that pond and came out with mouth full of fish. That day she had been ready to kill. It was only when she held Inuyasha in her arms and looked into his eyes she realized that part of her mate's soul had been imparted to the boy and she could not harm him. She reached for his hand.

" I can still picture you with that fish in your mouth."

Inuyasha was startled by her laugh. He gazed into the water at the brightly colored fish. Memories of a time long ago. A little boy with a mouth full of fish hauled into the air by his brother. All he had wanted was to catch one of them and give them to his mama. She had looked so sad when they left Grandfather's palace. It had been the first time that he had ever seen the Lady of the West. He was not sure who she was, but a voice was telling him that just like his mother, she would never harm him. He still was angry at Sesshoumaru for taking his fish and throwing it back in the pond.

The Lady turned the wrong corner. At the end of the hedge row stood a bonsai which she had carefully tended through Inuyasha's time on Goshinboku. She had forgotten it since his revival. It was something she really did not want to see at this time. She turned only to find him staring at the miniature tree. She shook her head.

"Not today."

" What is that? It smells like the Sacred Tree. What is it doing here?"

She looked down. For some reason he was insistent on an answer.

" You had told me to come see you after you were settled. with Kikyou. When I came I found you pinned to the tree with Kikyou's arrow. All my worst fears had come true. I wanted to kill her. All I found was her sister who told me what had happened. I never wanted to come and back and see you like that again, so I took a cutting to put in my garden to remind me of you. I am sorry that I was such a coward, but I loved you too much to see you hurt like that. I blamed myself for what happened to you. I knew that you loved her, but I tried to dissuade you from going through with your plan. I did not want you to sacrifice what you were for her. Please be careful. I could not bear to see this happen to you again."

Inuyasha was taken aback. She had never told him that she had visited him while he was pinned to Goshinboku. The news that he had to give her would only remind her of what had happened to him. He knew that Kagome would never do what Kikyou did, but how could he tell her. He squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I promise that I will listen to you before I do something rash."

" I am only worried about your well being."

With that she turned away from the sacred tree and retraced her steps to the pond. She led him down another row of hedges. The trees gradually thinned out and a rock garden loomed could see the intricate patterns raked in the sand. Stones were artfully and strategically placed.

" You do not realize what you men put us through. This is my rock garden. Here is where I waited for your father to come home. Here is where I waited for you while you were on the tree.

It is only through meditation on the stones and the designs in the sand that I was able to do my duty of waiting as an inuyoukai wife and mother. It preserves our sanity when all hope is lost.

I never want to come back here again. If I do, I know that I like my mother and grandmother before will I never leave. The sand is hypnotizing as well as soothing. What begins as comfort becomes a trance which you can never leave."

Inuyasha stared at the sand. He could not see what was so great about rocks and sand. How could anyone stare at this for hours? It must be a female thing. He would have to ask Kagome.

"I will try not to worry you. You are such a vital woman. I would not want you to end up here."

He held her for a moment and she took comfort in his arms. Finally, she broke the embrace. Walking to the end of the row, they reached a small stream. Candles were burning the entire length of the rivulet. At the end of the stream was a bridge. She stopped when she reached the bridge.

"This is the bridge of eternity. We cross this bridge when we die. The night he died your father crossed this bridge, looked at me and sighed. That is how I knew that he still loved me. We inuyoukai may not express love or speak the words of love like humans do, but we do love.

I was never able to teach Sesshoumaru the lessons that he had learn the hard way. With your human blood, you can express your love openly. We just know it is there. I never doubted your father's love for one minute. I hope that you are able to find a love like that. Love like ours is eternal. Even though he is dead, our love is not. I know that he is waiting on the other side of bridge for me when it is my time to go. Until then I have keep you and Sesshoumaru out of trouble."

Inuyasha was troubled by the talk of death. The open acceptance of death was clear in her eyes. He could feel her yearning to cross the bridge, but being constrained by duties in the mundane world.

"Honored Mother. Twice I yearned for death because I thought in my despair that I went with Kikyou I would not be alone. Kagome called me back telling me that I was not alone. So long as she is with me I will cling to her and never desire to cross the bridge."

The Lady looked up startled. He had told her that Kagome was on the other side of the well five hundred years in the future. Had something changed in his life? Had she returned? She was filled with hope and foreboding. Hope that she had returned because the little one seemed so lost without her. Foreboding because it meant that he would chase after another human might very well break his heart. She was troubled that he might desire to die just to see Kikyou again. She had felt the same urge, but she had not needed another to quell it. Maybe he was lucky that way. Maybe she just had things to do before she crossed the bridge.

"Little one, we need to talk. I can feel you bursting to tell me, but I have prepared tea for you. My tea house is a more appropriate place to talk."

They headed back toward the tea house. Inuyasha had played in the sakura before and knew the way. The blossoms had never held an attraction to him that they did to women. The Lady, Kikyou and his mother all had found them so fascinating that they could stare at them for hours.

Finally they reached the tea house. The Lady stared out at the blossoms which blanketed the floor beneath the sakura. It was place where one could lose oneself. There was so much comfort here. The tea house was her domain. Here she ruled. Here her word was law. If he was going to tell her something she wanted it in her place of retreat.

Inuyasha felt strange. He had been here many times. Always he felt on trial here. Her subtle interrogation always prevented even the smallest lie. Here he had to tell her the truth as painful as it might be.

" So what did you have to tell me, little one" That endearment always made him feel five years old again. No matter how old he became and how great he became when she called him 'little one' it disarmed him. He was a little boy again and at her mercy. He would have to blurt it out and hope for the best.

"Kagome has returned."

The Lady was staggered. Somehow this news had never occurred to her. Although she knew that he still hoped that she would come back., it had been three years. For mortals and persons with human blood, that was an eternity. What did it mean? She had listened patiently as the little one regaled her with a litany of her virtues. Absence did make the heart grow fonder. Her own mate became more saintly with each passing year. How would she feel if her own mate suddenly came back to life warts and all? Was she in love with him or his memory?

"Congratulations, little one. When can I see her?"

Inuyasha could feel the apprehension in the Lady's voice. She should not fear her. Kagome would never harm her. And as for Kagome , she could not help but love the Lady like he did.

" She just returned through the well. Honored Mother. I want to marry her. I would like your blessing. You can meet her then. We hope to have it as soon as possible. I have already built her a house. I need her to make it a home"

" Isn't this sudden, little one? Don't you need time to get to know her before you make a commitment like this to her?"

" She sacrificed her world and her family to come to me. The least I can do is make her my wife. I would think that you would happy for me. You know how miserable I have been all of these years."

" You know I am just worried about you. Fifty three years ago, you had to become human for Kikyou so that you could marry her. I warned you because I did not think that you should ever give up your heritage for her. Now I hear the same words. Convince me that I am wrong. Show me that my fears are unfounded."

"Kagome is nothing like Kikyou. She would never hurt me."

" But didn't she yell at you and subdue you all the time"

"Words and such cannot harm me. What hurt me was being away from her. If I had not had you and my friends to fall back on, I would have lost my mind. She is my one and only. I know I said that about Kikyou. Kikyou was the first woman that I loved. She is gone and not coming back. Kagome is my reason for living now. Now that she is back, I am whole again. She has accepted me for what I am. With her I am never alone. She was the first person who cried for me. When I thought she was dead I cried for the first time in my life. Not even my mother's death affected me that way. I want to greet every sunrise with her. She is the woman who will bear my children."

The Lady thought about his words. She was fearful about the future. Humans were so fragile. They could break so easily. Inuyasha had obviously given his heart to this woman. She feared that it would be broken again and that she would have to pick up the pieces. The little one had gone through more trauma than she could have dreamed of. He did deserve happiness. If this woman could make him happy, she should support him. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes.

" I do support you. I will give you my blessing. Let me know when the wedding is so that I can come. Just don't forget me when you and your wife set up housekeeping."

" Thank you for your blessing. Honored Mother. You do not know how much that means coming from you. I would never forget the woman who raised me, protected me and loved me all of those years after my mother died. You know that I love you."

Inuyasha hugged her in a firm embrace. She was startled but allowed him to enfold her in his arms.

" You know how I feel about you, little one. I am very protective of you. I hate sharing you with anyone, but if this Kagome will make you happy that is all I need to know."

He bowed to her and took her hand to escort her out. On the way a familiar scent caught his attention. In one corner of the garden there was an ikebena with chrysanthemums growing in it.

Mother's flowers. He had been so wound up thinking about Kagome that he had not spent any time worrying about what his Mother would think of his future wife. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a small shrine next to the ikebena.

"Do you think Mother would mind if I took one of her flowers for Kagome?"

The Lady paused for a moment. " I think that she would be honored that you thought enough of her to want to connect her to your intended with the flowers you use to honor her."

Inuyasha paused to cut a single flower with his claws and inhaled the fragrance deeply. " I am sure that Mother would love Kagome."

The Lady could only nod. They waited in the throne room making small talk about the wedding plans until one of the servants came to take him away. He smiled and waved as he clambered aboard one of her guard dogs. She yelled after him to send news of the wedding date with the little yokuai. When he was finally out of sight, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She gazed into the Meidou Seki and sighed.

"What do you think?"


	13. A Blessing For Souta

Title: A Blessing for Souta

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: 2] Misunderstanding(Inuyasha Besides September 2009)

Word Count:2524

CU

Warning: Language

Summary: The Lady wonders about grandchildren

A continuation of Sake After Dark

.net/s/4882600/11/Lady_of_the_West

Inuyasha sniffed the cold morning air again. The chill sent a tingle down his spine. She was here, but why. It seemed like yesterday that he met her for the anniversary. He had always met her at her castle, at the grave. So far as he knew she had only come to the village for his wedding and stayed only a brief time before and after the ceremony. Today he was babysitting Souta while Kagome trained with Kaede. If the Lady was here, he wanted to know why she was here and why she had not come to see him.

She gazed at the village below. Inuyasha's house was in the forest by the tree to which he had been pinned to for fifty years. She was not here for him today. Yesterday's sake filled night had been the direct result of seeing him with his wife and new child. She had awoken with a new resolve. Today she would check out the girl whom his son was visiting in this village. She had to know if this girl was the future mother of her grandchildren. The little youkai who guarded her for Sesshoumaru stood next to her. Not the best guardian, but his loyalty was unquestionable.

" So the girl lives done in the hut at the bottom of the shrine steps with the old priestess."

" Yes, Honored Mother. She has been there since Lord Sesshoumaru left her there almost five years ago. I guard her to ensure that nothing happens to her. Lord Sesshoumaru comes to visit her

and brings her presents. Ah-Un is left to forage in the forest"

" What is she to him?"

" She is a human."

"I know she is human. What I want to know is what Sesshoumaru sees in her. Is she a pet, a daughter, just some stray who tags along behind my son? What is she to Sesshoumaru? I must know."

Jaken looked puzzled. The Lady had never shown any interest in Lord Sesshoumaru before. Why did he want to know about Rin? Surely she remembered that she had revived Rin with her Meidou Seki. He had no clue what Sesshoumaru was doing with Rin. He had assumed that when the quest to kill Naraku was over they would all return to the Western Shiro. Lord Seshoumaru had surprised him by leaving Rin with the old priestess. The Lord never told him anything. He just told him to follow him. It had been the same with Rin. Now he was left to guard Rin on certain occasions. On others the Lord took her with him. He never asked Lord Sesshoumaru why. He just followed him blindly. He was sure that some day that would get him killed, but until then he was Lord Sesshoumaru's to command.

"Honored Mother. Lord Sesshoumaru has not told me why Rin is there. I only know that I guard her for the Lord. The Lord has not forgotten her. It has been five years and still he brings her clothing and fine present. Why is he doing this? What plans does he have for her future? I am not privy to such information. Maybe you should ask the priestess. Maybe she knows.

The Lady allowed Jaken to return to his post. It appeared that the old toad did not know anything. She would have to ask the priestess. Normally she avoided persons who could purify her. Unfortunately, the old one had been engaged to one powerful priestess and married to another. She had no choice, but to deal with them. Now she must try to get some answers from the old priestess. She walked slowly down the stairs. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, people began to stare at her. She was after all a beautiful dressed elegantly in furs. Not one who came to the their village. When she reached the hut, she rapped on the door and slid back the curtain. In the hut she saw three women. An older woman in priestess garb with an eye patch. Kagome, the wife of Inuyasha and a girl who looked in clothes that only someone like Sesshoumaru could afford.

"Hello. I am the Lady of the West. Can I speak to the this village?"

"I am Kaede. What is your business here?"

"I need to speak to you alone."

" Kagome, why don't you take Rin and weed the herb garden."

The two younger women walked past the Lady with apprehension. Kagome still had mixed feelings toward after the tension she felt at the wedding and the anniversary. The Lady seemed to be high handed and somewhat arrogant toward. her. It almost seemed that she resented her relation with Inuyasha because it interfered with her own. Toward the end of the visit to the grave, the Lady had seemed to relax. She was almost certain that it had something to do with Souta. She could see the wishing and longing in the other woman's eyes for a little one like Souta. Was that what had attracted her to Inuyasha originally?

Rin stared at her as she walked past the Lady. She knew this woman. She was Sesshoumaru's mother. Though they had only met once the experience chilled her to the bone. The Lady had greeted by asking Lord Seshoumaru if he were going to eat them. Then she released the Hell Hound which carried her to Hell where she died. The next thing she knew she woke up on a slab in the Lady's castle looking up at a concerned Lord Seshoumaru. She was told that she had been dead and that the Meidou Seki had brought her back to life. The very stone which now graced the neck of the Lady of the West. She had not seen her in five years. , but when she passed by her she felt like she was walking past a graveyard. She hurried after Kagome.

Afer Kagome and Rin left, the Lady walked over to where Kaede was sitting. Kaede looked up at her. A memory more than fifty years' old resurfaced. Was it possible? She had often wondered if she was imagining her guardian angel. Yet she was standing right in front of her. She caught her breath.

"I know you."

The Lady frowned. She was caught off guard by the statement. She could not recall ever meeting this woman before.

"I do not think so. I have never seen you before in my life."

" I am sure. You were my guardian angel who saved me after my sister died."

The Lady frowned. Sister?

I was eight years old. Guarding Inuyasha's body after my sister, Kikyou died. You showed up and I threatened to shoot you. You look the same as you did that day."

The Lady was struck dumb. It could not be. This could not be the same little girl she ran into when she found Inuyasha pinned to the tree. She had been in such a state that she had forgotten about the little girl until the old priestess reminded her of it.

" You were that little girl?"

"You took me to the headman and gave him the money to train me to be a priestess."

"I remember now. I asked you to watch over Inuyasha.":

"You promised to come back. I thought that you were my guardian angel."

"I am sorry. I just could not bear to see Inuyasha pinned to that tree Inuyasha seems to have survived his time pinned to the tree."

" I kept my promise. I guarded him until Kagome revived him."

" I owe you a debt greater than you will ever know."

The two women looked at each other for a minute Finally Kaede spoke " I think we understand each other. How can I be of assistance to you?"

" I am the Lady of the West. I am Lord Sesshoumaru's mother. That young girl who is staying with you. What is her name.?"

" Her name is Rin. She had been with me for the past five years. Lord Seshoumaru entrusted her to me after Naraku was defeated. He comes on a regular basis and brings. Kimonos and other gifts for Rin. He always asks if we need any supplies and brings them to us when he returns."

"How old is she?"

" She is almost 13. She will participate in the next mogi. I am sure that Lord Seshoumaru will be here to present her with adult clothing."

" What is her relationship with Lord Seshoumaru?"

" She seems to worship the ground he walks on. She told me that he brought her back to live after she was killed by wolves. She has followed him ever since."

"How did they meet.?"

"She told me that she found Lord Seshoumaru badly wounded in a forest near her village and brought him food and water every day until he recovered. Of course, he never ate any of it."

"Why is she here?"

"Lord Seshoumaru never told me. I thought it was in preparation for living with humans again, but I am not sure. Rin is happy, but she lives for his visits. His presents are like gold to her. You would think that each of the kimonos was a betrothal gift."

The Lady and Kaede suddenly stared at each other in shock. Could that be it.? Was Lord Seshoumaru actually courting Rin? It was obvious that she thought so, but neither had every been given an inkling from Lord Seshoumaru of his desire for her. Kaede finally broke the thoughtful silence.

"Do you know Rin?"

" I met her once five years ago. My son came to my castle for information about his sword which my mate had left for him. Rin, Jaken and a young taijya dressed in black were with him. I opened the path to hell for Seshoumaru and a hell hound came out and took Rin to hell. She died there, but Seshoumaru risked his life to bring her back. Although he could not express his sadness, I could see that he was heartbroken. I brought her soul back form hell for him. It was the least I could do since she died as a result of my actions. I could see the apprehension in her eyes today."

"We are back to the question of why you are here?"

"When I saw Inuyasha's child, it made me wonder what it would like to have grandchildren of my own. I thought I would find out what whether my son was interested in this Rin. It appears that for him he is quite devoted to her. Although we are along way from grandchildren, she is the best prospect I have seen to date. I may be stopping by to check on her to see what she is doing.

I do not want to be to forward or I might scare her off."

"Maybe we could ease you in gradually. Come to sew with us or garden with us."

" I do love gardening."

"That would give you a chance to talk to Rin on a more informal basis."

"I would like that."

The Lady got up and they bowed to each other. Just as she was leaving the hut. Inuyasha arrived carrying Souta.

" I had no idea you were coming until I smelled your scent. Did you want to see me today? Jaken did not say anything"

" I was actually here to observe Rin, but seeing you is a pleasant surprise."

"I was concerned that you seemed upset when you saw Souta. I never want to cause you pain."

"I just saw your father in him just like the first time I looked into your eyes. It made me remember you when you were young. The fact that you were showing your mother her first grandchild made me wish that I had one too. Hence the visit to Rin."

" I do not know about them. The bastard continually sniffs around her, but she won't even be of age for part of a year. He brings gifts. He visits. Jaken and Ah-Un watch the village. It is obvious

she means a lot to him."

" That is what I gathered from the priestess."

The Lady started to leave Inuyasha, put his hand on her shoulder, He held out Souta to her. She looked at him questioningly.

" Honored Mother. You were always like a mother to me. The only mother I had for nearly two hundred years. I could talk to you about anything. I would be proud if you could be a grandmother to Souta. Kagome's mother is on the other side of the well. My mother is dead. It would be nice he had someone to dote on him like you did on me."

The Lady was speechless. Inuyasha's offer was generous beyond her wildest dreams. She had always secretly wished that Inuaysha looked at her as a foster mother. She had always thought it inappropriate to bring up since the purpose of Inuyasha's visits was to commemorate his mother's death by visiting her grave. She almost felt like crying. She stared into Souta's eyes.

Her husband was there. Inuyasha was there. She would be there also.

"Of course, I would be honored to be his grandmother. Next time you come to my castle bring

Kagome and Souta. I would like to get to know my daughter-in-law and grandson better. I am afraid that we got off on the wrong foot. I have never had to share you before and I was worried if you would still want to come to my castle now that you have a wife and a child."

"Honored Mother. There is room in my heart for all of you. We will be glad to come. I hope you come to visit us here. You are always welcome in our home. I know how loved you made me feel. I am sure that Souta will love you just as well. Maybe we can even introduce him to my father. I would appreciate your blessing on my family"

The only blessing that came readily to mind was that of Kariteimo, the mother of Demons who had converted to Buddhism. Although the Lady tended to shy away from human beliefs which tended to be antidemon she decided it could not hurt to bestow such a blessing since Inuyasha seemed to want her to do so. She added her own silent prayer that the goddess would watch over the little one and her family.

"Thank you Honored Mother for blessing me my family and your new grandchild. We will always treasure this moment. You have no idea what it means to me."

As he hugged her, the Lady could not restrain herself from feeling a moment of happiness. She was a grandmother and Souta was actually a blessing to her which she would always cherish.


	14. Fear of Flying

Title : Fear of Flying

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Quite time between SessMom and Inupapa? A gift fic for Salome Sensei.

Word Count: 1596

Warning: Sex

Summary: The Inu no Taisho bring his new bride to the Castle in the Air.

Their wedding had been the event of the century. Everybody who was anybody was there. Human and human alike vied to shower gifts upon the happy couple. Her father and his clan had been ebullient. At last they were tied to the Lord of the West. The Emperor and his court traveled from Kyoto to attend the nuptials. All expected great things from their bloodline

Now the party was over. The festivities had ended. The happy couple were about to embark on their lives together. The world was laid out before them like a feast ready for them to the couple was going had not been revealed even to their closest advisors. The Dog General had merely told Myouga with a twinkle in his eye that the sky was the limit.

He took his new bride in his arms and headed to the skies. She looked quizzically at him. They had not even discussed what would happen after the wedding. She assumed that if she passed the tests required of every inuyoukai maiden on her wedding night and proved her virtue to the she would be proclaimed as the Lady of the West and installed as the ruler of the women's chamber

She trembled at the thought of the coming night. Never before had she been with a dog. Her life as a princess had been sheltered. She and her sisters had been pampered pets. Bait for unwary lords with whom her father wished to ally. She was a pawn in his game. With the West secured by marriage, he need fear no enemy. Tonight they would seal the bargain.

Her father had delivered her dowry. In exchange they were expecting a bride price. The Dog General had rebuffed them. His gift would be for her the morning after the first night. They had offered to adopt him into their family. He had refused. The family had highly insulted, but they could only hide their anger behind their smiling faces. They had hoped to tie their fortunes to the West. He would have become head of their No Taisho offered to return the dowry, but they insisted. Their daughter would not be left at his mercy. In exchange he agreed to bestow on her so that he would never touch it no matter what happened. The dower he bestowed on her would be hers forever.

She wondered where they were going. They seemed to be soaring higher and higher into the clouds. The sunlight glimmered through the clouds and there it was a castle hanging in the air perched precariously on a single cloud. The castle anything she had ever seen. It made her father's castle look like a hovel. What did it mean? She had expected to go to the Western Shiro and become the Lady of the West. What was she doing here. They alighted on the parapet. She gazed up at him dazed and confused.

"My Lord. What at is this place?"

"This is yours forever and ever to do with as you see fit. I am here at your sufferance. Your family may see it as dower, but there are differences. It is your independent property. It never had to be returned to me or my family. I bestow this gift freely. You do not have to prove your virtue to me. I have wanted you from the first moment that I saw you"

"But why my lord. Do you wish to put me away? I assumed that I would live with you in the Western Shiro?"

"The Western Shiro is a fortress. It reinforces my standing among humans. My court sits there, but it is not my home. My home is wherever you are. I will be gone on campaigns for long periods. It is only here that I can protect you. Only the dragons can reach this place. Hopefully, we will keep good relations with the dragons and never have to fight them. Here is where I want you to live and raise our children far from the eyes of the court. I hope that you will come to see this as your home and never want to leave it or me I bestow on your dowry on you. I will not control it or you so long as we are married. It is for you alone so that you will never feel dependent on me. I will make sure that funds are available to repay the dowry to your father in the event of my death."

" I am overwhelmed, My Lord, you are most generous to your most unworthy servant."

"You are not my servant. I am not your Lord. We are equals. Partners in life. We will always be together. Our family will rule the West for generations and I will make you happy. I may be the Lord of the West, but you are my Lady. You complete me and give my life meaning. I hope that I am always worthy of you.

She shook. Nothing in her life to this point had prepared her for this moment. He wrapped her in his moko-moko sama and gazed into her eyes.

" I need you know that there is nothing to fear I will always protect you. The castle is for your protection. Here I know that you are safe. You never need feel that you are a prisoner here. You can come and go as you wish. Even though it would ease my mind if you are here safe and protected, I will never treat you as bird in a gilded cage. It was your freedom and grace in our first flight that caught my eye and made me love you. I would never take that from you. Take on your true form and fly with me"

They transformed into their true forms. It was as such that they had first met and frolicked through the skies. The Dog General felt it was only right that they should fly together now for the first time as mates. He would show what it meant to be truly free. She would never fear to fly when he was with her.

They took off from the parapet and scampered through the heavens for hours. They roamed the skies playing tag and peek a boo and all sorts of silly games which only children and lovers can truly appreciate. They reveled in their freedom as they soared and the when she was ready to admit that she was tired and ready to quit he approached her. He grabbed her from behind and . They began a rapid descent. Her heart was filled with fear. Would they die? Would they crash? Why had he mounted her in the sky as they spiraled downward.

He spoke to her in a calming voice. " Do not fear me or the sky, kobito. I will always love you and never let . You must never fear flying when you are with me. Taking we can go places that we have never been before. We can soar to higher highs and rush toward the earth at amazing speeds. I wanted your first time to be an experience that you would never forget as long as you live. Just trust me. Feel the love and give yourself to me."

She relaxed into his mighty thrusts as they plummeted earthward. His words of love reassured her and the feeling in her nether regions. Just as her mind went white he came filling her with his seed. She closed her eyes feeling only euphoria. For the moment she knew pure joy, pure contentment, pure happiness. The next moment they dissolved into a ball of light and returned to the parapet.

It took a minute for her to get her bearings as she returned to her humanoid form. He was now holding her in his arms gazing down into her copper eyes. She smiled at him and gushed.

"When can we go again?.". He laughed and leaned in to kiss her. She knew that she should treasure this moment because she knew that she could never be happier.

The Lady gazed down at the clouds. This view had never been the same since he died. He might visit her in spirit, but she would never know that feeling that he gave her as they soared to the clouds and plunged to the ground locked together in the throes of ecstasy.

She had lost so much. Where were his promises to always be with her? Where were his promises to never let her fall? Dead for more than two hundred years to save the life of his human and his son.

Somehow she could still hear his voice in the wind. " The castle is a gift to you. It is for your protection, but you must never make your prison. You must always be free to fly. Only then can you truly live your life and not simply exist."

For two hundred years she had hid herself away within her castle in the air. Buried in her garden where she could not be hurt. Building little shrines to her dead mate. Barely living.

He was she flew again she could never be free. She should return from the dead and live should never again be afraid of . That was his gift, his legacy to her. Thank you, kobito as she transformed and leaped headfirst off the parapet.


	15. Still Crazy

Title: Still Crazy

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: 20 Prompts (Inuyasha Fan Fic #200)

CU

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/SessMom

Word Count: 2020

Warning: None

Summary: SessMom has a vision on the 200th anniversary of her mate's death

A/N This takes place in 1526 or thirty years before Kagome falls down the Well in my Garden of Memories universe.

A silver haired woman stared out over her rock garden. Some interesting patterns appeared before her. She wondered what they portended. Were the servants guided by the hand of the kami or was it merely done to amuse her on this somber day.

She had come here on two hundredth anniversary of her husband's death for contemplation. Once she had been ensnared by her grief. She was almost trapped by mesmerizing sands as her mother and grandmother had been.

Her rage had released her Set her free from her grief. It had allowed her to move on. Her anger had only been satisfied by Izayoi's death only to be replaced by her devotion to Inuyasha to carry out Izayoi's last wish.

As she leaned closer to examine the sands, she saw Inuyasha hanging from the tree. A young woman with soul and face of Kikyou was in the process of reviving him by pulling the arrow from his chest.

She saw her son wandering the countryside searching for his father's sword with the aid of an imp carrying the staff of two heads. The Western Shiro had been left to subordinates while they traipsed aimlessly about the countryside looking for something that was not in this world.

A great evil roamed without a purpose, without direction waiting for the day when its master returned to the world from the place where it had been banished. Without the Jewel. Without Kikyou, it could still produce evil, but it was still just a half demon with some shapshifting ability and some tricks of minor sorcery.

The girl would be the catalyst. She would bring the Jewel back to the world from the future where it could reunite with this creature. Inuyasha would be revived by her. Kikyou would be resurrected through her. The Jewel would be scattered by her actions. Many would die as a result.

She was a world changer. Entire clans of youkai would live or die depending on her whims. The entire structure of the universe would be altered by her presence. People lived and died depending on the path she chose.

Her revival of Inuyasha would be a new beginning for all of them. Her son would use the revived Inuyasha to open the door to the place where Tessaiga was. Two people who had ignored each other for two hundred years would suddenly be bitter enemies because the girl from the future would be able to draw her mate's sword and hand it to Inuyasha. The contest over the sword would start and would not end until Sesshoumaru threw away his father's sword and find the strength of a daiyoukai within himself.

She would inspire Inuyasha to great heights. Allow him to reach his true potential. Show that he could trust. Open his heart to love again. Remind him that he was not alone. Destroy the great evil and cast the Jewel from the world forever.

Even as she tried to see more the sands began to shift as if to tease her. Soon the sands resumed their normal hypnotic patterns as if nothing had been revealed. Was it an illusion? A glimpse of the future. Would her mate know? Would Izaoi know? Did the dead know the future?

For some reason she had to know. All of her attempts to summon her mate and Izayoi ended in failure. No spectral dog crossed the bridge tonight no matter how many candles she lit. The ghost of the slut did not appear no matter how far she searched in hell for her.

Exhausted she fell into a stupor. She found herself flying over a strange land. Could this possibly be Japan. Buildings as tall as mountains. Cities that spread out for miles. Roads filled with all manner of carriages.

"Look out" came a familiar call.

She looked up to as familiar dog knocked her out of the way of colliding with a huge metal bird.

He grabbed her to prevent her from heading in a downward spiral. Sighing she clung as they flew toward a familiar hilltop shrine.

" Where are we?"

" We are going to the place where it all began."

"What began?"

"The girl that you saw in your dream will live here. It is this shrine which will produce great evil and be the source of great good."

As the Lady looked closer she could recognize the shrine the miko was buried and where her beloved Inuyasha still hung from that tree. This place was much different. The Tree was there, but no body hung from it. Instead that there was a scar in the trunk where the arrow had impaled Inuyasha. There was a large house which stood at the top of the hill. Two smaller buildings were down the hill and across the the house. There was no sign of the miko's grave. Further down the hill was a small covered shrine.

" I do not understand. Is this the future? Why is Inuyasha not hanging from the tree? What happened to the miko's grave? The village down below is gone. None there are humans as far as the eye can see. The forest is gone and all that remains is the sacred tree."

" You are being given a vision of the future to supplement what the sands showed you. It is necessary to show where the girl you saw in the sands came from so that you can be prepared for what is to come."

"What do you want me to do, My Lord?"

"Do?. Do not interfere. Their future is already secure. You need to be there for Sesshoumaru. When he comes, you must relate the information I gave you about the sword. Help him understand what he needs to know about compassion, fear of death and mercy. I have confidence that he will be the daiyoukai that we want him to be?"

"What about Inuyasha?"

" You have no part in that story. Allow the girl to do what needs to be done. She will find a way to save him and he will save her in the end. Without her the great evil will succeed. Without him she would not the will to do what needs to be done."

" But I am involved. He was become like a son to me. I took him to pray at Izayoi's grave every year on day of her death. My efforts to dissuade him from marrying that miko were in vain. By the time I got there he was already sealed to a sacred tree and the priestess was in her grave. All my efforts to care for him have been in vain."

" I have stood by him since that day. So much was sacrificed that day. I could not allow it all to be in vain. Until that day that the girl from the other world comes to free him. The miko's arrow protects him from physical harm. I will protect him from all who would harm him via spiritual means."

" Thank you for telling me that, my Lord. I have not been able to force myself to return to see Inuyasha hanging on the tree. It does my heart good to know that you will protect him from harm until the day that he can be freed from the living death into which the miko cast him. I will continue to go to Izayoi's grave until that day."

" I am sorry that Izayoi did that to you. If not for me the two of you might have been friends. She comes from the same type of noble background that you did. I saw a lot of you in her."

" Why did you do it? I thought that we were happy together.

" I really did not mean to hurt you. A person can love more than one person in a lifetime. I just loved you both at the same time. It left you both widows and probably caused Izayoi's death because I was not there to protect her. I know that it frustrated Sesshoumaru because he could not take my power from me In the end it left Inuyasha without a mother or a father"

"Was it because I had not given you any more children. All you had to do was ask."

"It was nothing that you did or did not do..I did not want to create the dynastic problems which occur when many sons are born. They fight over who should be king. Inuyasha was never meant to rule the Western Lands. They were always meant for Sesshoumaru, even if he had a hard time waiting for me to step down. He still has much to learn. Tessaiga is the easy way, but it was meant for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru must find the power within himself. When he does he will be able to help bring down the great evil. You must convey the lessons that he needs to learn because I cannot."

" I tried to summon you to explain what the sand showed, but you did not come."

"I come when they allow me to do so. I am as real to you now as when I come across the bridge as the giant dog."

" I yearn for more. If I could just touch you once more. Feel your moko-moko sama gently caressing me. But then the dreams and you are gone."

"What we had can never be again. We can only be together in spirit until you cross the bridge.

You still have much to do before that day. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still need a mother's love which only you can give them. I am counting on you. I will always be here to comfort you if you need me."

She sighed. Her emotions flared within her and it took all of her control to retain her composure. It had been more than two hundred years since she and her mate had made love. Although she could remember every touch and taste of his body, it was never enough.

Even the thought that he was just across the bridge waiting for her call was no comfort against the long nights without the comfort of his body next to hers. Sometimes she wondered if they would together in the afterlife. Would she have to share him with Izayoi there?

She shook her head. It did no good to worry about the times to come. No good to worry about strange mikos who would save the world. If they came fine. Just so long they did not hurt Inuyasha like the last miko did. His voice stirred her from her thoughts.

" Beloved we have to return. You have to return from your dream and go forward without me."

Without him. That was the way it had to be, didn't it. Always her alone. The dutiful wife. Waiting for him to come home. The only difference was that he was dead. He would never really come home again. She could see the specter, hear his voice, but it would never be the same.

Knowing it would do no good to argue. She acquiesced and fell into the dreamlike sleep. When she awoke she was by her rock garden again. The sand was swirled into familiar patterns. No miko from the future here to save the world. All just a dream.

Knowing what would follow did not help or comfort her. When the time came she would do what needed to be done to help Sesshoumaru. Until that day her rituals would help sustain her and not allow her to believe that a woman who regularly talked with ghosts and spirits wasn't just a little bit crazy

It might be a new beginning for the rest of them. For her was just doing her duty to her mate, to Izayoi, to Inuyasha, to Sesshoumaru. At the moment it was not enough. Someday it would end. On that day, the two of them would be reunited and she would be happy again.


	16. Addiction

Title: Addiction

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Maggie May by Rod Stewart (Inusongfics Bingo)

Word Count:1343 including song lyrics in italics

Pairing: Inuyasha/ SessMom

Genre: Songfic

Warning: Sexual themes Pairing of a young Inuyasha with SessMom

CU: Not part of my Garden of Memories Universe

Summary: Inuyasha's view of a sexual tryst with Sesshoumaru's Mother as young teenager

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or Maggie May. They belong to their owners and rightful users.

He gazed at the sleeping woman and sighed. It really was time to go. She had brought him here to heal from some wounds. He had to admit that she had saved him at the time. Never would have imagined that he would have ended up in sexual relationship with his late father's mate. He had barely known her when he was growing up. It had seemed to him that she hated him. When had that changed? Why did she always seem to be around just when he needed saving? He had never asked her because he knew that he would not like the answer. She had healed his wounds and nursed him back to health, but there was a hunger in her eyes. One day she had come to his bedand had never left. At first it was comforting. She was the first woman he had been close to since his mother died so many years ago. A bond had grown between them. He had not understood. She seemed to see something in him that he did not understand. Wanted something from him that he could not give. Now he was dependent on her. It might be love, but it felt like weakness.

_Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you_

_Its late September and I really should be back at school_

_I know I keep you amused but I feel Im being used_

_Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried any more_

_You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone_

_You stole my heart and that's what really hurt_

She was so much older than him. After all she was Sesshoumaru's mother and remembered details of the Heian period. There were times in the morning when she seemed almost ancient, but that never bothered him. It was not her looks that attracted him to her in the first place. It was the need for the mother that he had lost. She needed him for the mate that she had lost. Together they huddled together against the night. Sometimes it seemed like she was trying to suck out his soul. Trying to turn him into the mate that she had lost. Dressing him in his father's clothes. Feeding him his father's favorite foods. Sometimes when he caught her looking at him it was if she was looking at someone else. Someone she could never have again.,but whom she hoped to recapture for a moment in his son. It was creepy. She was not his mother. He was not her mate. They were trying to recapture the dead in each other. It would never work. The dead should be buried. They should be able to move on. If that was all they had it was time to let it go.

_The morning sun when it's in your face really shows your age_

_But that don't worry me none in my eyes you're everything_

_I laughed at all of your jokes my love you didn't need to coax_

_Oh, Maggie I couldn't have tried any more_

_You lured me away from home, just to save you from being alone_

_You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without_

He could feel her hunger, her need. Maybe it was because she was a full demon and he was only a half demon. After a night of sex she was ready to go in the morning whereas he begged off more than once. It was not as if she could not arouse him. She had sexual skills that he could not dream of. In the course of their time together it seemed as if they added chapters to the kama sutra. He had not come to her for sex. She had been his guardian angel. The one who healed him from wounds. Chased away all of his fears. So much like his mother. At first the sex had been comforting., soothing. Now it was addictive. He could not get enough of her. Much of his time,he spent fantasizing about their next encounter. He was doing nothing with his life. Devoting all of his time to her and for what. It did not seem that it was him she really wanted. It was not his name that she screamed when she came. Not even the sweetness that she poured into his ear during passion were meant for him. It made him almost jealous of his father. The man who had inspired such passion from a woman. If only she actually felt that way about him. But what could he do. He was totally devoted to her.

_All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand_

_But you turned into a lover and_

_Mother what a lover, you wore me out_

_All you did was wreck my bed_

_And in the morning kick me in the head_

_Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore_

_You lured me away from home cause you didn't want to be alone_

_You stole my heart I couldn't leave you if I tried_

It was time to go. Time to move on. Time to get on with his life and make something of might regret leaving, but the longer he stayed the harder it would be to go. He loved every thing about her. Her beautiful silver hair which shimmered in the moonlight. The calm she projected which eased the burden of his troubled heart. The immaculate way she dressed. He could not imagine a more beautiful woman in all the world. It made it hard to go, but it was all a trap. A trap which was sucking the very life out his being. He was not meant for this life. His was the hard road of pain and suffering not the easy path of sleeping in soft beds with servants to satisfy every whim. It was harder to escape the quicksand which was dragging him down when he saw her before him every waking minute luring him in, tempting his body and soul. Only if he went and stayed away would finally be free of her. The temptation to return to the life she offered would always be there, but the grind of daily living would put her out of his mind sufficient to escape from her clutches.

_I suppose I could collect my books and get on back to school_

_Or steal my daddy's cue and make a living out of playing pool_

_Or find myself a rock and roll band that needs a helping hand_

_Oh Maggie I wish Id never seen your face_

_You made a first-class fool out of me_

_But Im as blind as a fool can be_

_You stole my heart but I love you anyway_

With absence the ardor and devotion would lessen. The need for her would be reduced. Somewhere in his heart, the love he felt for her would always be there. She was his first and as his first she would always be special to him. When everything else had faded he might be able to think back on this period of his life with fondness, but at present he needed to get away as fast as possible before he became someone else for her. No kiss goodbye. No letter no nothing. No chance for her to sway him with her tender kisses, the allure of her body glistening with glistening with sweat. He needed a clean break. Better she thought him a heel than face the task rejecting her openly He might be a coward, but he would never leave if he had to tell her goodbye. She would never let him go. He would never be the man his father was. Slinking out the back door to avoid the confrontation with the woman he loved, the woman he could not live without, the woman he had to leave before she sucked him dry. Time for an exit.

_Maggie I wish Id never seen your face_

_Ill get on back home one of these days_


	17. Et Tu

Title: Et Tu

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: How could you? (Inuyasha Fan Fic 202)

Word Count: 530

Characters: Sesshouamru and the Lady of the West

Warning: none

Summary: SessMom faces her son after his meeting with Izayoi

A/N This meeting occurs after Close Encounters .net/s/4202280/40/Tails_of_the_Taiyoukai

Her stomach roiled with her inner turmoil. Her last bastion had fallen. Her last defense against the night had been betrayed. To whom could she turn to now that he had gone over to the enemy.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. He could not see that she had been crying. She must steel herself against the emotions that were unworthy of demons. Control, she must regain control or he would know that something was amiss.

A bath was in order. It always cleansed her. At the moment she felt dirty. They had driven her from the palace. Spoke about her in whispers. The rumors were running rampant about who would replace her. Some had her divorced. Others saw her executed.

He was coming. Her only son. Her only hope. Her light in an otherwise dark firmament. He had defended her when others had stabbed her in the back. She had risked all to keep his hopes of succession alive. Now the palace was betting because that she would be replaced and that Sesshoumaru would be disinherited.

Her spies saw all. She knew where he had gone. She knew whom he had been with. Still, she had to see him. Had to hear the words from his own lips. She had to know the truth. Only then could she make her own decision.

Her dressers entered. She had to look magnificent and intimidating at the same time. Sesshomaru was still her son. She would teach him some respect. One did not spend time with her rival for his father's affection. He should have obeyed her order to stay away from Izayoi not his father's orders to protect her.

She fussed over details until all of her attendants fled her wrath. Alone she felt vulnerable against events crashing like waves against the shore around. Helpless because she could not defend herself against the slings and arrows of the Western Shiro. Only in her Castle in Air could she find refuge that threatened the peace of the Western Lands.

The page announced that her son had come. She took one final look in the mirror and sighed. She might as well get this over with. It was not going to get any easier by delaying their inevitable meeting.

She strode forward into the audience chamber. All in attendance bowed before her. All but had raised him to be proud and never bow to any prince. He would not even bow to her now when she needed him to show her obeisance.

She motioned for the courtiers to take their seats. Sesshoumaru stood facing her, never blinking. In that minute she knew the truth. He had indeed been with Izayoi. She could tell merely by looking at his face that he had succumbed to the charms of the human princess. There was no one left. Even her own son had deserted her.

She flinched. A murmur grew in the crowd until the noise became a din. Sesshoumaru raised his hand. No one would disrespect his mother. She sighed. Now she was an object of pity even to her own son. Steeling herself emotionally she finally found the courage to speak. " You, too, Sesshoumaru?"


	18. One More Night

Title: One More Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: In the Shadows (Inuayasha Fan Fic #

Word Count: 250

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/SessMom

Genre: A Kiss Before Dying

Warning: Naked dogs in post coital posture

Summary: The Inu no Taisho and SessMom have one last tryst before he leaves to fight the dragon

She sighed. He looked so old and vulnerable with his face pressed into her hair. The weight of the millennia was revealed in the creases in his brow. The magnificent silver mane was now a dull grey. She remembered a time when he had dazzled her with his beauty. His aura had sucked her in when all said that theirs was nothing but a political marriage. She knew better.

She had been his keeper of secrets. His advisor. His soul mate. His lover. It had blinded her to his his weakness invited challenges. Sesshoumaru was waiting in the wings for his chance. The court was abuzz with intrigue. Plotters were everywhere. The vultures were circling

She had tried everything to get him to stay by her side. Negotiated with the dragons. Quelled the rebellion within the courts. Even threw a sop to Sesshoumaru by naming him Regent.

But it was not enough. Ryukotsusei had openly impugned the honor of herself and Izayoi in his challenge. It could not simply be ignored. The Inu no Taisho must fight.

She feared for his life. The dragon was counting on the fact that he was at the height of his powers while the General was showing his age. He might never this, she had asked for one last night. Despite everything that had passed between over Izayoi the love remained between them. So she savored their night together knowing that she might have to make last a lifetime.


	19. Gardening With Rin

Title: Gardening With Rin

Author: landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Giftific for knittingknots birthday

Genre: Happy Birthday

Word Count: 2389

Warning None

Summary: The Lady of the West gets a closer look at Rin

a/n This story follows immediately after " A Blessing for Souta" in the Garden of Memories Universe.

She watched Rin and Kagome working in the garden. Since they had been sent out of Kaede's house merely to allow her to speak to the older priestess their progress was small. Every so often Rin would toss a weed at Kagome Kagome would look around for the culprit. By that time Rin was back hard at work weeding the garden acting nonchalantly as if nothing was happening. After this went for several minutes until Kagome finally caught sight of Rin throwing the weeds.

All hell broke loose. When the dust cleared, the two girls were rolling around in the dirt laughing. Weeds were everywhere including the hair of both participants. Kagome suddenly stopped when she recognized the powerful demonic presence only a few feet away from them. She looked up to see the Lady staring at them as if they were insane. Spitting the dirt out of her mouth, she stood up and brushed herself off. It was far too late to regain her dignity. The Lady completed her humiliation by pulling some stray weeds from her hair and brushing off her cheek. Kagome bowed to her and asked " To what do we owe this visit Honored Mother."

The Lady smirked at her " I am here to see Rin. Perhaps I have come at a bad time."

Kagome smiled back " I was just leaving. It was good seeing you again. Never forget that you are always welcome in our home. I am sure that Inuyasha would love to see you."

"Another time perhaps" With that she waved the miko out of the picture. Kagome stared at Rin for a moment, but Rin's smile reassured her that Rin would be fine. Kagome bowed again and took her leave. Hopefully, Inuyasha had already taken care of Souta. She could use a bath to wash away all the dirt and grime covering her body so that she felt clean again.

When Kagome had gone, Rin bowed to the Lady. "What can I do for you, Honored Mother?"

The Lady seemed to ignore the question as she continued to stare at Rin as if she sizing her up for the kill. She flashed back to the first time she saw the Lady. Her first words were

" _Did you not hate humans? Yet you have two human children with you intend to eat them?" _

The way she looked at Rin now made her wonder if the Lady intended to eat her. She decided to take the initiative. " You are looking well"

Her words broke the silence and broke the Lady's concentration " What were you saying?"

" I said 'you are looking well.'"

"Thank you. You have grown since I saw you last. I have to admit that I was somewhat surprised to see you at Inuyasha's wedding. Rin, is it"

"Yes Honored Mother, my name is Rin. I have been here in this village helping Grandma Kaede for most of the last five years since I last saw you."

" I apologize for not speaking to you sooner. My behavior when I first met you was abominable. My focus was on the task at hand that I missed what was really important to my son, you."

"Honored Mother, I am told that you brought me back to life. I have never properly thanked you for that."

"Not at all. It is I who should apologize to you. I assumed that Sesshoumaru could bring you back to life with Tenseiga. It never occurred to me that you might have already died and been resurrected with the sword. Otherwise, I would not have allowed the hellhound loose as I did."

"I do not hold a grudge for that Honored Mother. I thank you for my life."

"You have given me some insight into my son, Rin. Before you he did not like humans. Certainly would not have been saddened by the death of a human. When you died, you could see the sadness in his eyes. The anger at me because I knew that you would die if you went to hell. I never expected that he would risk his life to bring you. My only thought was that he would be happy if the sword were strengthened. Your death and resurrection was merely to be a lesson to him that he should fear death because it might actually take someone as dear to him as you away from him. Yet for all that I do not understand him. I could not tell if he was happy or sad. The little youkai, Jaken had to tell me. His desire to be with humans was so like his for rambling. There is so much that I wish to talk to you about."

"Think nothing of it. My memory of that time is so vague. I do not remember dying. The first thing I remember is waking up and seeing Lord Sesshoumaru with the most astonished look on his face. He reached down to touch me and hold me."

" It surprised me at the time that you, a human child, held the affection of my son more than I ever yet. It made me almost envious of you, Rin. Actually it is one of the reasons that I have sought you out."

Rin looked at herself. Covered with dirt from head to foot. Such a contrast the Lady whose clothes all were pristine at all times. She had nothing in common with this woman. She was a human. The Lady was a demon. She a girl with no fortune no future no could she possibly talk about with a princess who had her own Castle in the Air. They had nothing in common except Sesshoumaru. Was Sesshoumaru the reason that the Lady had sought her out?

" Honored Mother, would you like to go somewhere to talk?"

"We could talk here if you like. I understand that you like gardening."

Rin laughed. " I help Granny Kaede with her herb garden. If you will allow me to change I will show you my garden."

They walked back to Kaede's in silence. The Lady stood quietly outside. Inwardly, she was fidgeting like a school girl waiting for her date to the prom. In the last few minutes she had shared more of her thoughts with Rin than she had with anyone else Maybe it was because Rin put her at ease that she had been babbling at least for her. She was at heart a private person. It was unseemly to talk about ones inner feelings.

Somehow she and Sesshoumaru had missed a connection on an emotional level because of that. Her memories brought back the fact that she could not even determine if her son were happy or sad whereas the little youaki had understood him completely. He had risked his life for Rin at the time ignoring her own efforts to save his life. The idea that he regarded Rin's life as more important than training his sword had surprised her. The idea that Rin's life was more important than his own made her wonder if she knew him at all.

Rin came out wearing a yellow kimono with a green and purple obi and purple on the hem of the garment and on the sleeves. Her hair was done and wild. She looked much more grown up than the little girl whom she had brought back to life. The :Lady's attention was riveted by the kimonos. They were of the finest silk in the Orient. The top of the line. The best. She ought to know. Her kimonos came from the same place. Obviously, Sesshoumaru was paying attention.

The gifts were not ordinary. They said this person is special. This person is loved. This person is mine. The others in this village might not realize the significance of the kimonos, but she did. She had right to come to the village. Just seeing the kimono had told her something about her son's affection which he would never relate to her. She put it away for future reference. Somehow she knew that Rin and Sesshoumaru would never bring it up.

They walked up the hill past the shrine until they came to a meadow near Inuyasha's forest. Rin found a spot on the ground with a good view of the village and rice paddies flopped down. When the Lady did not join her on the ground, she shrugged off the expensive kimono leaving her only in outer kosode and laid it on the ground. She patted the kimono and motioned to the Lady to sit. Finally and reluctantly, the Lady lowered herself to the ground being careful not to wrinkle her own kimono or the expensive kimono on which she was sitting.

"I did not think to pack a lunch or bring water. If there anything you need let me know,Honored Mother."

The Lady finally replied after a moments hesitation. "I am fine Rin. I should be the person worrying about your needs since I have interrupted your day in order to spend some time with me"

"You wanted to spend time with me, Honored Mother."

"Yes, Rin. I would like to get to know the girl whom my son travelled with, went to Hell and back for and clothes in kimonos finer than any Empress have worn."

"There is nothing special about me. I am just Rin."

"I think my son sees you as much more. I wanted to see for myself. Our time was so brief before that I never got the chance to know you. You arrived you went to hell, you died, and then as soon as I revived you, you left"

" I am not sure what to tell you. Lord Sesshoumaru revived me after wolves killed me"

"Why you?"

"I am not sure. He never told me. When I woke up, he was there Looking at me."

"How did he happen to come upon your body?"

"I was running to the place where I last saw him. When I first met him, he was badly injured. I offered him food and water, but he always refused. When I was beaten by the village elders for stealing fish from the reserve, he asked me who had done that."

The Lady listened with interest. She had been told that Rin was an orphan. Villages normally left them to die. Her kindness toward her son must have been just impetus he needed to find her when she died. She wondered what role Tenseiga played in the choice. Tenseiga did not save just anyone. The sword had to want to save a particular person.

"What happened after he revived you?"

" I followed him."

" What do you mean you followed him?"

" I mean I tagged along after him with Jaken and Ah-Un"

"Did he ever give any indication that he wanted you to come with him?"

"Not at first. Mostly it was "Rin wait here." or "Rin come" or "Rin find yourself something to eat"

"Why did you stay with him? He is a daiyoukai and you are a little human girl"

"Because I wanted to help him from the start. He was injured and had no one. I knew that feeling.

After my parents were killed by bandits, the village allowed me to stay in their hut,but they did not care if I lived or died. Sesshoumaru was injured. I felt a pull to help. It never occurred to me that he was a daiyoukai and I was a child. Something was pulling me toward him."

The Lady heard those words again. "Something was pulling me toward him." When she was in trouble, she ran toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved toward her. Sesshoumaru just happened to land near her village where she could find him. Tenseiga just happened to pick her to be saved. All too fated. As if the kami themselves were trying to connect them together.

"And what about now. Why has Sesshoumaru left you in this village? Why did he not take you with him?"

:" Granny Kaede believes that he wanted to give a choice to live with humans when I am of age."

:"And what do you want?"

" I want to be with Lord Sesshoumaru. I live for his visits. I wear nothing but the kimonos that he brings to me. I am happy when he is miserable when he is gone."

" You don't think that he might leave you behind or forget you."

" Lord Sesshoumaru used to leave me with Jaken and Ah-Un for long periods of time when he was fighting Naraku. It was boring, but the only thing that I was sure of in this world was that Lord Sesshoumaru would return for me."

"And are you still sure?"

" I am more sure than I ever was. His visits are regular. He always brings me something. He has left me in place where I can be protected, fed and clothed for the first time in my life. I think he is always watching ."

The Lady pondered what Rin had told her. The girl truly believed that Sesshoumaru would never leave her. Though she was barely 13, she was more devoted to Sesshoumaru than anyone she had ever met. It was clear how her son felt. To him she was the most precious thing in the world. She would really like to get to know this girl since she was the best thing that her son had ever found

She looked up to see Rin holding a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers.

" Honored Mother. Thank you for visiting me in my garden. I have to go back and help Granny Kaede now."

The Lady accepted the flowers and bowed. "Thank you for showing me your garden. I will have to show you my garden someday. I think you would really enjoy it."

Rin smiled " I look forward to seeing your garden. I have enjoyed our time together and look forward to your next visit."

"As do I " the Lady replied.


	20. All About the Ears

Titles All About the Ears

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Arrogance ( Inuyasha Fan Fic#22

Genre: Inucest

Word Count 249

Warning implied sex between a step mother and a tween.

Summary SessMom wants dog earred grandchildren

A/N Inspired by this .com/art/The-beauty-of-hanyouism-54718919

Inuyasha fidgeted. Not knowing was the worst part. He glanced at Kagome who gave his hand a squeeze. It was reassuring for him that she had finally returned from the future. The question was why was he here?

He looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin. If Sesshoumaru knew why they were here he was not telling.

It appeared that Sesshoumaru had only been the messenger and transportation.

Sesshoumaru was pretending to be bored. He hated visiting his mother. If she wanted to see Inuyasha why did he have to be here? His curiosity had been piqued by the invitations to Rin and Kagome. What was his mother up to?

His mother entered the throne room with her usual grace. Her presence was electric. All eyes turned toward her. She crooked her finger. Slowly, beings began entering the room. Soon it was full of hanyou of all shapes and sizes. Everything from pups to greybeards.

When they were all assembled she turned to persons she had invited. "When I heard that Inuyasha had found a mate, I could not resist the opportunity to show him the rest of his family."

"What" Stammered Inuyasha.

"O my dear, I know you do not remember, but I took advantage of you when you were only a little older than Rin. These are our progeny. I just could not resist the ears. As soon as the four of you get busy, I will have grandpups to coddle again and ears to tweak"


	21. A Home in the Clouds

Title A Home in the Clouds

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Home ( Unsung Heroes #12)

Word Count 295

POV SessMom

Warning None

Summary Passing time waiting for your son to visit.

The rumors were true. He was coming at last. Not a card or a letter in more than two hundred years. He could have at least dropped a line when his father died. But no he was too busy looking for his father's sword. ( Men and their swords. Just a way to compensate for their lack of prowess in the bedroom) and following the path of supreme conquest.

By now she should be hip deep in grandchildren. Instead he was running around Japan looking for swords and collecting imps and children. No self-respecting demoness would touch him so long as he dragged them along. .

Her mate thought that he was protecting her by building her the Castle in the Air. Instead, he had doomed her to life of tedium. No one came to attack her, but no one came to visit her. For entertainment she watched the Master of Hell torture the lost souls. At least he was doing something with his life.

She was just existing. Waiting for the day when Sesshoumaru would come and ask her about the sword. Of course he would come about the sword. Sesshoumaru was so predictable. Her mate had left her the meidou stone to assist Sesshoumaru in hell and list of instructions on how to train a sword

At last the great day came. Sessshoumaru stood and stared at the sky until at last he spotted her descending from the clouds as magnificent as he remembered her. He rose to join her and tied together they crashed to the earth.

She smirked at him. He was as stone faced as ever. "So, Sesshoumaru, have you come to visit your mother at last?" as if it was the last thing in the world she expected.


	22. Sleeping With the Enemy

Title Sleeping With the Enemy

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Enemy (unsung heroes)

Word Count 296

Paring Inu no Taisho/ SessMom SessMom/ Ryukotsusei Inu no Taisho/Izayoi Izayoi/Takemaru

POV SessMom

Warning Character Deaths

Summary A scheme backfires

A/N Inspired by Desperately Seeking SessMom

"How could this happen, Myouga? The plan seemed so perfect when we talked about it. I was supposed to sleep with the dragon and My Lord was supposed to sleep with Princess Izayoi in order to find out the details of the conspiracy between Ryukotsuei and his human allies. What went wrong?"

"They learned of your plans and set traps for the two of you. The General became jealous of your trysts with the dragon and went after him in a fit of rage. Ryukotsuei was waiting for him in his valley knowing that my Lord would fall into that part of his trap. He did not count on the General sealing him of course."

"What was the other part?"

" You were supposed to come after Izayoi in a similar rage. Takemaru of Setsuna was waiting for you at his castle with his army ready to spring the trap. Instead, the General showed up to save Izayoi before he died of his wounds and brought down the castle around his ears. Takemaru was wiling to fight him to the death because he loved Izayoi too and could not live with the thought that she loved another man and bore his child."

The Lady was stunned. Her mate had fallen for both traps after all that planning.

"Why did he do it?"

"He loved you too much. The thought of you with the dragon became too much for him. As for Izayoi, he had fallen in love with her and she gave birth to a child that night. Although he was dying, he felt he had to try to save them."

She sighed " How did they learn of our plans?"

"Apparently, the two of you talk in your sleep."


	23. Turning A Blind Eye

Title Turning A Blind Eye

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Blind Eye (Inuyasha Fan Fic #238)

Word Count 250

Characters Inu no Taisho/SsssMom Inu no Taisho/Izayoi

Warning Naked Women

Summary SessMom has fun with Izayoi

A/N This is my 100th posting on Inuyasha Fan Fic. To celebrate I will give a 6 month LJ membership to the first place winner of contest #238. My entry will be nonvoting. This is my giving something back to the comm which has given me so much enjoyment. Good luck

"My Lady. There is a human in the bath"

"Jaken. Have you been peeping again?"

"No, My Lady. The Inu no Taisho gave specific instructions that his human was not to be disturbed."

"And yet you chose to disturb me"

Jaken left hastily bowing and groveling.

Izayoi looked up as a beautiful white-haired woman entered the bath. She thought that her lover had given instructions that she not be disturbed.

The Lady sniffed. "I understand that the head of the Shimazu clan had offered a reward to anyone

who returns his daughter, Princess Izayoi to him"

Izayoi stirred uneasily

" Just this morning I received a scroll announcing the engagement of that nice Takemaru of Princess Izayoi of the Shimazu clan."

Izayoi ducked her head underwater to no avail.

" It is my understanding that the mate of the Inu no Taisho has gutted and devoured seven human mistresses of the General." the Lady remarked as she sharpened her claws on the rocks.

Izayoi flinched.

Just then the Inu no Taisho entered the room and stared at the women. "Come Izayoi, you have spent enough time in the bath."

Izayoi hurriedly put on her robe and prepared to exit the room. She turned and bowed

" I am afraid you have me a t a disadvantage since I do not know your name."

The Lady smirked " I am the Lady of the West. Mate of the Inu no Taisho, Princess Izyaoi."


	24. Puppies

Title Puppies

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Interrelation (ib4y)

Rating PG-13

Word Count 300

Pairing Inuyasha/SessMom

Warning Pregnancy

Summary SessMom and Inuyasha adjust to parenthood

The Lady watched in amusement as Inuyasha chased the puppies round and round the throne. It was that boyish charm of his that had always caught her eye. Of course therein lay the problem. She simply could not keep her hands of the boy. He in turn could never resist her feminine whiles.

The litter had been a joy. Children's voices brightened the Castle in the Air. Inuyasha had enthusiastically thrown himself into the role of caretaker for the young. It pleased her since her mate had never seen fit to help with Sesshoumaru..He euphemistically referred to himself as " Dogcatcher"

Officially, he was her Consort. . It troubled her that the pups might call him "Inuyasha" since they were not mates. He had jokingly suggested "Oyaji". Finally, she decided that if the pups called him "Otousan" she would not correct them.

At last he had them lined up for her inspection. Each would bark in turn as she spoke their names. Inuyasha checked them off as she did. When they came to the last one, Inuyasha panicked when it was not there. She laughed and pointed out the dog sitting on top of his head.

He grinned and presented the pup to her. With one hand she clutched the pup while crooking her finger for Inuyasha to come closer After she whispered in his ear, she had expected him to look at her in shock. Instead, he twirled her around until she ended up seated in his lap on the throne.

Delighted she reached up and kissed him while caressing her ears. Whatever Inuyasha's relation to her, he had invigorated her. For the first time in her life she embraced motherhood. She had been too young when she had Sesshoumaru, but she was more than ready now.


	25. Some Enchanted Evening

Title Some Enchanted Evening

Aurhor landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Evening (Issekiwa)

Genre Toy boys

Word Count 250

Pairing SessMom/Kohaku

Warning innuendo

Summary SessMom selects Kohaku as her toy boy

After an all day battle Kohaku had finally won. An oni as large as a mountain lay headless on the ground. It was first test of the new weapon that Totosai fashioned. He had the weapon had both passed the test. The villagers rushed to reward him. The girls swooned eager for his favor..

Suddenly a wave of youkai shook the village. A huge dog descended from the clouds and crashed to the ground. When the smoke cleared a beautiful white-haired woman wrapped in furs appewalked up to the oni and hit it with her fan.

"There you are. You worthless lunk. Serves you right for running off."

Kohaku stood rigid his mouth agape. Weapon still in his right hand.

Suddenly she seemed to notice Kohaku for a moment she was puzzled then she clapped her hands and laughed. She walked over to him. Her claw traced his uniform from neck to groin. He shivered at her touch. She seemed to be making a judgment. Finally, she spoke.

"You'll do. You were just a little dead boy when we last met. You have filled out quite nicely I just want to gobble you up. Since you killed my servant, you must take his place."

Kohaku protested in vain "My name is Kohaku..I am a mighty taijiya . . . "

She raised her hand " Not another word. Just bring the kitty and follow me to my palace. My mahjong club will be so jealous. My very own taijiya toy boy."


	26. Pie in the Sky

Title Pie in the Sky

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt i-prompt #3 (ib4y)

Word Count 300

Pairing Inu no Taisho/Lady of the West

Warning none

Summary The General buys the Castle in the Air for his Lady

To say it was not her first choice was putting it mildly. Like a good mate she had bit her tongue when the Inu no Taisho suggested they buy a vacation home.

She had assumed that they would buy beach front property, a time share at an onsen or a chalet near a ski resort in Hokkaido. It had never occurred to her that the General was interested in buying the Castle in the Air.

The dragon real estate salesman kept droning on and on about what an exclusive neighborhood it was located in .When she pointed that there were no neighbors, he changed his emphasis to the portability of the castle. If you did not like the neighborhood, you could simply move .

The Lady had been looking forward to seeing the advertised sunroom and courtyard. She was disappointed when she found them covered with snow. When the garden became a sticking point, the salesman offered a glass ceiling

Although the castle was dark and dank with bare stone walls, there were vases of flowers in every room. The smell of freshly baked cookies permeated the entire castle. The General and his Lady had attended enough open houses that they were not taken in by such flimsy ruses.

The General seemed most concerned about the Castle's use as a fortress. How many bedrooms for soldiers. Were the kitchens big enough to handle a garrison under siege .

The Lady was just glad that the tour of the Castle was finally over. She had seen enough castles to last a lifetime. Home, she just wanted to go home and soak in her own onsen. She looked up when her mate put his arm around her and kissed her

"Happy anniversary, darling. How do you like our new home?" .


	27. Delusions of Godhood

Title Delusions of Godhood

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Omniscient

Word Count 161

Fandom Inuyasha

Character SessMom

Warning none

Summary SessMom reflects on Sesshoumaru's journey to hell.

Although she had rebuked Sesshoumaru for having delusions of godhood, she herself had no such delusions. She was not all powerful. She could offer him a way out of hell, but she could not make him take it.

She was not all knowing Sesshoumaru was a puzzle to her. She could not tell if he was happy or sad, but needed the little youkai to translate for her. She never would have guessed that his feelings for humans would be so like his father's.

She sighed. They had foreseen Sesshoumaru coming to train his sword and prepared for that sword had been trained. The lesson of fear and mercy had been learned Sesshoumaru had been cured of any delusions of godhood he might have had.

The important thing was that Sesshoumaru had survived. Both children were alive. She could relax knowing that never again would she have to risk everything precious to her simply to teach a lesson to her son.


	28. Happy Trails

Title Happy Trails

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I Prompt 5 (ib4y)

Word Count 494

Warning mention of death and character death

Summary SessMom bemoans her immortality

She watched as the soul piper floated past her castle followed his retinue of children. The demon studiously ignored her as it concentrated on bringing it's charges safely to their place of rest, but the children waved merrily to her, happy now that they had accepted their deaths and were ready to move on. She waved back though without their enthusiasm..

They might be happy to be moving on, but she was stuck in her kami had not done the youkai any favors when they made them immortal Immortality without someone to share it was tedium. After a while one day, one week, one month, one season one year were all the same to her. Her body did not require food or sleep.

She sometimes wondered if her mate was not better off. At least he was dead and did not have to face eternity alone. Had he even thought what life would be like for her without him when he made his sacrifice to save Izayoi. He had asked Sesshoumaru if he had something to protect when he left. She wished that she could have been there asking him what he was doing to protect her and her heart.

Was she so selfish that she wished Izayoi had died instead of him? She did not hate Izayoi She just did not understand why her mate had become so attached to a human that he would give up his life for her. That attachment to humans had apparently been passed to Sesshoumaru. He had risked his life to save the little girl. She had tried to save him, but he had ignored her. When he returned instead of being happy that the sword had improved he was sad that the little girl was dead.

Sesshoumaru might be confusing, but she was still happy for his company. She had fulfilled the task that her mate had entrusted to her. Sesshoumaru now understood that lessons that they wanted to teach him. He understood that he was not a god. That he should show mercy to his enemies and respect the lives that were entrusted to him. Life and death were not matters to be treated lightly

She had seen what happened to humans who were condemned to the care of the Master of Hell. It was no way to spend eternity Even Sesshoumaru felt their pain and used Tenseiga to allow them to move on and find peace. The children that the Soul Piper was leading home were the lucky ones. Their bodies would not be stacked like cordwood and burned for eternity. They were happy and their smiling faces showed their contentment.

The immortal did not die unless something unforeseen intervened to take their life. They just continued to exist. She hoped that her mate was happy wherever he was, but sometimes she wished she was with him so she could tell him just what she thought of him for putting her through hell.


	29. Creating the Future

Title Creating the Future

Auhtor landofthekwt

Prompt W-7 (ib4y)

Pairing SessMom/ Inuyasha Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning implied sex

Summary Inuyasha comforts SessMon

A/N a birthday fic for Rickashay

She may have fooled Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but she could not fool him. He had seen her face fall when Kagome announced that she was pregnant with their first child.

It had come in the middle of the birthday celebration. Sesshoumaru had told Kagome that her mother-in-law being immortal did not celebrate birthdays, but Kagome insisted.

She actually got Sesshoumaru to tell him his mother's age. To make it a complete surprise they had dropped in unannounced. The Lady did not even have time to tidy the Castle or make herself presentable.

Separately all of this was bearable, but combined it was too much for her. After eating the cake which Kagome had fixed and blowing out all the candles.(Kagome was impressed that she could blow that many candles at once)., she claimed that she was tired.

Inuyasha saw them out and tidied up, but he knew that he was needed elsewhere. She had been there for him when Sesshoumaru mated Kagome mated, she needed him now. He followed the tracks of her tears to the bedroom where he found her crying into her pillow.

"Darling, you are hurting. Let me be there for you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw a child. Such a fool she was to think that she could recapture her youth in him. Tonight's birthday celebration had reminded her how hideously old she truly was.

"How can you bear to look at me?"

"How can I help it when you are so beautiful?"

"Lies. I am going to a grandmother. I am old enough to be your grandmother's great-grandmother."

"Is that what this is about? Was it the birthday celebration? The candles? Kagome's announcement"

"YES. YES. YES They all remind me that I am old, wrinkled and barren."

"We know that it is not true. You are a beautiful, vibrant, woman. You are timeless. Would you share eternity with me?. The future is not something we enter. The future is something we create Shall we create the future together?"


	30. The Little One's Wedding

Title The Little One's Wedding

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Inuyasha's Wedding

Word Count 3020 words

Warning none

Summary The Lady attends the wedding of Kagome and Inuyasha

She arrived in the early hours of the morning. The tree Inuyasha had been sealed to for fifty years was actually blooming. Placing a hand where the arrow had been embedded in the wood, she sighed remembering a boy hanging there. Not just any boy, but her precious little one.

She would have to scold him. He had promised her that he would send her an invitation. If not for a casual remark by the little youkai she would have been clueless about the exact time and date of the wedding. Luckily for her the toad could not keep his mouth,

Even luckier that Sesshoumaru had come to ask her opinion for his little girl. From the kimonos she had seen she was not so little anymore. She wondered if the girl knew that the kimonos were spun by Tschigumo deep within the earth.

She would have to see the woman that his son favored. It had been clear when she revived her that Sesshoumaru was just like his father in his love of humans. She should have been surprised at the time because she thought Sesshoumaru hated humans, but that clearly was not the case.

Today just she did not have time for looking over Sesshoumaru's chosen one. Inuyasha's wedding was today. Before he committed to this woman, she must examine her to determine her suitability for the little one.

She allowed to proceed with previous miko against her better judgment. That decision led to disaster. Today would be different. She would have a chance to actually see the woman for herself and come to her own conclusion.

Whom was she kidding? No one was good enough for the little one. She had protected him for nearly two hundred years. Naturally, she felt a need to protect him from this Kagome. Especially with her being the reincarnation of the person who had killed the little one.

"What are you doing here, Honored Mother?"

She turned and smiled " What am I doing here? Do you think that I would miss your wedding, little one?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "I am glad you came."

She pouted " You did not even send me an invitation."

He looked surprised. " I gave it to Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, that explains how little youkai knew about it."

"I am sorry. It was kind of short notice. Kagome had her heart set on a Shinto wedding at the shrine. She had promised her grandfather who runs a shrine. The old man was crazy, but her mother always liked me. We just want to do things proper."

"I am just surprised. You were going to live together with Kikyou as husband and wife."

"Why now? She was already back when we had our walk in the garden."

Inuyasha beamed " I finished our house."

The Lady looked puzzled, so Inuyasha continued. " Mortals believe that a man is not serious about marriage unless he builds his wife a house. I could not build Kikyou a house until I became mortal because she could leave her duties as a miko until the Jewel disappeared "

She nodded. Kikyou had never been acceptable to her. The idea that Inuyasha had to become mortal so that the Jewel would disappear had never been acceptable to her. Kikyou received all the benefits. Only Inuyasha was asked to sacrifice.

He felt he had no choice. No one else would ever want him. If he did not take advantage of her offer, they would always be alone. She knew the feeling of being trapped in a marriage. Their parents had united them for political advantage. She had come to love him in spite of everything so much that when he died, her rage was not appeased until Izayoi died.

In some ways she was glad that the marriage had worked out. If things had gone as planned, the little one would be an old man on the brink of death. Instead, he would be around for centuries to come. She would never forgive Kikyou for sealing him to the tree, but thankful that she had not chosen to kill him. She was roused when Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

"Honored Mother, I must get dressed for the wedding. Come and see the house. I can dress behind the screen while you look at the house."

They walked toward the hut which was located just outside the forest. She understood the placement. They might live near the village, but they were still not accepted by the humans. The concerns that Kikyou expressed to Inuyasha were still present fifty years later. She wished that she could wave a magic wand and make things better for the little one, but she knew that some things never change.

The house was nothing special. She shouldn't have expected anything different. The son of a Lord of the West and a human princess raising his family in such a hovel almost made her angry.

She had to keep reminding herself that she was part of the reason that he had no place in the world. The love that produced him had left no place in the world for him and had killed his mother and father.

The house was indistinguishable from any of the other houses in the village other than the fact that Inuyasha would live here and it was set apart of the rest of the village. The steeply sloped roof and stones on the roof must be there for a reason, but what it was she could not say. Walking into the house, she coughed. Between the smoke of fire pit and the stench of humans she was almost overcome by the smell.

Once she caught her breath, she looked around the room. The firepit dominated the hut. A place for eating and a place for heating the house. Mats rolled up in a corner in preparation for the nights activities. Compartments where all the necessities of life were stored

She had never thought of needing a place to put things. Her servants dressed her in the she wanted to eat, the cooks made sure that she was well fed. The castle was full of people and things. She could not imagine doing without them. The idea of Inuyasha and his wife and children crammed into a little room smaller than her tea house repulsed her. How could anyone live in such squalid conditions?

The little one had seemed so proud. She must pretend that she found it wonderful. His happiness was the most important thing in her life. Feeling claustrophobic she turned to leave. Once outside the air would clear her. Just then he came out from behind the screen. She caught her breath. He really was magnificent. His wedding kimono was worth more than the entire village.

"How do I look?" He asked in earnest needing her approval.

She walked up and straightened his collar. He stiffened at her touch. She had always affected more than any woman he knew. He might be able to tell her everything, but he still craved her approval. She walked around him, tugging and straightening Satisfied she pulled an obi from her robe and began to tie it around his waist. When she was done, she smiled. "Now you look perfect"

He beamed at her words Touching the obi, he asked "Thank you for the obi, Honored Mother. It is truly a wonderful gift."

"It was your father's. It is only right that you should wear."

Inuyasha touched the obi " I will treasure it as I do Tessaiga."

He offered his arm and he escorted her back to Goshinboku where an altar was set up. Seated at the altar was an old woman wearing the robe of a miko. The Lady sniffed. The old woman smelled of somewhat like Kikyou. She must be on her guard.

A woman was standing with two children in tow and one strapped to her back. Siting on her shoulder was nekomata .Assisting her in managing the children was a girl who seemed familiar,. She was wearing one of the kimonos which Sesshoumaru had asked her about. There was no doubt that this was little girl she had brought back to life after she died in Hell.

Standing behind her was Sesshoumaru. She was frankly surprised. Sesshoumaru may have saved him in Kamakura, but she had reliable reports that Sesshoumaru had tried to kill Inuyasha at least five times over Tessaiga. Was he here because of his unrequited love for Izayoi or did he just happen to be visiting the girl at the time of wedding.? He would pay for destroying the invitation and almost make her miss the wedding.

Inuyasha stopped just before the table where the sake glasses were set up. He hugged her and whispered "Thank you, Honored Mother for everything you have done to help me reach this day.

I could not have done it without you."

A tear fell from the eye of the Lady of the West. Inuyasha brushed with a back of his hand. " Don't cry. Honored Mother. Today is a day to be happy."

She recovered and gently shoved him toward the table. "We have never been more proud of you than we are today. Today you are a man, little one. You do honor to your father and mother by word and deed."

Inuyasha bowed to her and took his place at the table. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her. "I am surprised to see you. Her"

"No thanks to you. Your record as a courier in abysmal. Can't even deliver a single scroll?"

"The oversight was intentional. Why is he wearing Father's obi?"

" It was my wedding gift to him. Why are you here?"

"As Lord of the West, I should at least attend the wedding of my brother. Father would expect it"

" You never cared what Father thought. What about Izayoi? "

"Don't you dare bring Izayoi into this"

"Shhh" Said the old woman with the eyepatch. glaring at them The Lady bit her tongue and gazed into the Meidou Seki. Izayoi would want to be here, but she could not hardly release her in front of witnesses. She would never be able to explain it to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. So she sighed and stared at the ground.

Just then the bride came over the hill dresses in a white by a monk. A kisutne was perched on her left shoulder. They made such an odd group that the Lady almost laughed A glare from Sesshoumaru was sufficient to wipe the grin off her face. She maneuvered

behind Goshinboku and pulled out the meidou seki again. Izayoi should be here for her son's wedding.

She spoke in hushed tones " I will release you for your son's wedding so long as you promise to return at the end of the service and take care not to be seen."

With that a spirit slowly materialized from the stone. "Welcome to your son's wedding, Izayoi"

The spirit blinked at her and bowed "Thank you, My Lady."

The Lady and Izayoi continued to watch the ceremony from behind the tree. Although the Lady had never seen a human marriage ceremony even she was moved by the passing of the cups and the vows which Inuyasha and his intended passed between them. She was sure that she had done the right thing in releasing Izayoi It certainly would comfort her over the long dark days she had to spend in hell.

When it was over Izayoi thanked her host and returned to the meidou seki. The Lady followed the wedding party down to the village. She was determined to get a chance to meet Inuyasha's bride so that she could make up here own mind about her. She might respect her as the little one's wife, but after Kikyou she would take no chances with Inuyasha's wife. It was enough just to know that this woman was Kikyou's reincarnation.

The village used the occasion to hold a feast. Although the little one was not good enough to live in their village or be married in their shrine, they were still looking for an excuse to party. Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kaede's hut receiving well wishers. The Lady smiled. 'She cannot escape me now'.as she entered the hut.

People moved aside. Something about her said 'stand aside and let a superior being through" When Inuyasha saw her, he beamed and elbowed Kagome. When she looked up she saw a strikingly beautiful woman. Beautiful enough to be a female version of Sesshoumaru. Petite, yet regal. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that this woman was born to rule.

"Kagome, may I introduce the Lady of the West. Honored Mother, my wife Kagome."

The two women danced around each other warily. Iniuyasha found himself shunted out of the way. They had immediately sensed a threat. Miko and daiyoukai. Both not willing to give an inch. Youki crackled against reiki as they strove for dominance. The Lady blinked first and smiled. There were other ways to win that were less violent.

"Such a quaint uchikake. Where did you say that it came from?"

Kagome had no clue. Sesshoumaru had shown up with it buried beneath the pile of kimonos that he brought for Rin and tossed it to her, ordering her to wear it after the wedding and to make sure that she returned it in the same condition that he gave it to her. When she asked Inuyasha about it shrugged. If thee kimono had some special significance, but he did not know what it was.

"Leave it to Sesshoumaru to hand you Izayoi's wedding uchikake."

Kagome was stunned. Why would Sesshoumaru have Izayoi's wedding uchikake and what did the symbols represent? The Lady clearly knew what was going on, but she was acting very coy about it. She started to take off the uchikake, but Inuyasha stopped her. When he asked her why she was doing it, she pointed to the Lady and told him to ask her leaving Inuyasha even more confused.

"Can I borrow your wife for a few minutes?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He was not sure why Kagome was shaking. The Lady had never been anything, but the perfect mother to him. She had never tried to replace his mother in his heart, but she always acted as if he were her own son. He was eager for the Lady and Kagome to get to know each other. Sure that once they got to know each other they would feel the same way he felt about them.

"Sure"

"Come:" The Lady ordered

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy as the Lady led her out the door. He just waved and smiled. She decided to trust his judgment that the Lady would not harm her. They walked quickly from the village. It was somewhat difficult to walk in the uchikake, but Kagome at this point had not choice. The Lady finally stopped her in front of Goshinboku and scowled at her

"If you ever harm the little one, I will have your head."

Kagome reeled "Why would I harm Inuyasha? I gave up my world to be by his side. Being married to Inuyasha has been my dream? Why are you doing this?'

"Kikyou"

"Kikyou?"

"Kikyou killed the little one. You are the reincarnation of Kikyou. Every fiber of my being wants revenge against Kikyou. It is only the love I have for Inuyasha which stays my hand"

"But Kikyou is dead. She ascended after Naraku killed her. Her soul was separated from mine by an oni witch and it never returned."

:"So nothing of Kikyou resides in you. You do smell and look like Kikyou."

Kagome shook her head. After all this time she was still being compared to Kikyou. "When I first came to this land. Inuyasha was hanging from that tree with Kikyou's arrow through his heart. I was able to wake him up and pull out the arrow. Since that day I have stayed by his side."

"Didn't you leave him for three years? The little one was heartbroken. How can I be sure that you won't leave and break his heart again?"

"When I destroyed the Jewel of Four Souls, I was separated from Inuyasha. It was only because I truly wished to be with Inuyasha that I was allowed to return. I made my choice and I am here to stay. Only death will part me from Inuyasha."

The Lady considered her words. She told the truth for the most part. Something very important was being hidden, but it had nothing to do with Inuyasha. For Inuyasha's sake she would put aside her feelings and accept Kagome as a daughter.

"Welcome to the family, daughter"

Kagome felt like she had been knocked over with a feather. One minute this woman was fighting her tooth and nail only to turn around three hundred sixty degrees. She recovered her balance and remembering what Inuyasha had called her, bowed and said

"Thank you for everything you have done for Inuaysha, Honored Mother."

The Lady returned her bow, pleased at the courtesy shown by this foreigner. The woman was Inuyasha's wife. That in itself said volumes. She respected Inuyasha. After Kikyou she had feared his choice of wife. She linked arms with Kagome and pulled her toward the village.

" We need to get back to village before Inuyasha comes looking for us.":

Kagome agreed and was dragged back to the village bewildered at what she had just gone through. Hopefully, Inuyasha did not have anymore relatives with attitudes. It was clear that the Lady and Sesshoumaru were going to be a handful. She would keep their conversation to herself. Inuyasha would never believe her.


	31. A Bold Stroke

Title A Bold Stroke

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cabin Fever (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 600

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Rin Inuyasha./Kagome

In the Garden of Memories Universe

Warning none

Summary The Lady decides to bring Rin to The Castle in the Air

She was bored. There was no doubt about it. None of her normal pursuits had any appeal to her. As a last resort she had tried staring at the sand. She still saw nothing and after a few minutes gave up. Even her garden had no appeal to her.

All she could think of was that cute little girl with whom she had gardened in Inuyasha's village. She could have spent hours with her and not been bored. The girl really did have a green thumb. She idly wondered what the girl would think of her garden.

That was it she thought as she clapped her hands Rin. She had always wanted a little girl. She had only had Sesshoumaru. Try as she might, his father had taken him away to do boy things like fighting and hunting.

One could still see her marks on Sesshoumaru. He still dressed stylishly. His makeup still matched his stripes. Despite the fact that he bore the marks of her breeding, he still resented her and could barely express himself in her presence.

Rin was not intimidated by her. She could dress her up and teach her all the things that a girl needed to learn. Especially if she was going to be Sesshoumaru's mate. That would be too perfect.

Her head was full of weddings and grandbabies. Boredom was a thing of the past. She would seize the day and bring Rin to the palace. Rin at least would be raised right. God knows she had tried with Sesshoumaru.

She descended on the village like a whirlwind. Finding Rin in the garden she whisked her away telling her about the fairy tale castle and how the Lady would turn her into a princess.

Rin was confused about the talk of princesses and castles. All she knew was that she was in the village with Grandma Kaede waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to return. The idea that she needed to be trained to be a princess at the Lady's castle was entirely foreign to her. She wished that Lord Sesshoumaru was here.

Just as the Lady was about to leave with Rin, Sesshoumaru his ususal cargo of kimonos. He stared at his mother getting set to leave with Rin. She had to be stopped.

"Mother. Where do you think you are going with Rin?"

"I was bored, Sesshoumaru so I decided that Rin could help me with my garden."

"Rin is not your gardener."

"But I always wanted a little girl that I could dress up and teach the finer things in life. I tried to make you a girl, but Father would not let me. Now I have Rin and I aim to make up for lost time."

Sesshoumaru exploded " You cannot have Rin, Mother. RIN IS MINE!"

Time stopped as everyone took in what he had said. Inuyasha smirked. His brother was truly whipped. Kagome put her hand over her heart. Wasn't romance wonderful? Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and threw herself in his arms.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He could not believe that he had lost control and actually said that. It was like an out-of-body experience. He looked down at the little girl in his arms. Now he said it, he was doomed. She clung so tenaciously as if she never wanted to let him go.

The Lady laughed. She might not have succeeded in taking Rin to live at her palace, but she had forced Sesshoumaru to admit his feelings for Rin. They were one-step closer to dog-earred grandchildren.


	32. Kill Izayoi

Title Kill Izayoi

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt The Lesser Evil (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning talk about death, torture and killing

Summary The Lady decides to kill Izayoi

As a result of staring at the patterns in the sand of her rock garden for days on end without sleep or food she finally came to a realization. Her mate's death was Izayoi's fault That much was clear. That truth led directly to another unmistakable conclusion. Izayoi would have to die.

She had not figured out how she was going to accomplish this deed. For the moment she reveled in visions of Izayoi begging her for mercy as she was slowly tortured to death. The Lady laughed. No death was too good for her after what she had done.

She had taken the Lady's most precious person, her mate away from him. It did not matter to the Lady that the dragon had inflicted the fatal injuries and that the Inu no Taisho had actually died in the flaming inferno of Takemaru of Setsuma's castle.

In her mind Izayoi was guilty of his death as if she had killed him herself. The Lady stood as her judge, jury and executioner Izayoi would die for her sins. The only question in her mind was how and when to carry out the sentence in the most painful manner possible.

That being decided the Lady rose and left the rock garden. She needed to bathe, eat and sleep. Things she had not done since her mate's death. Izayoi's death would have to wait until tomorrow. When tomorrow came she would awake refreshed and ready to do whatever it took to kill Izayoi.


	33. A Mother's Love

Title A Mother's Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Temptation (ib4y)

Word Count 545

Part of the Garden of Memories Universe

Warning thoughts of incest

Summary SessMom looks desperately for a way to stop Inuyasha from turning human for Kikyou

She shook her head. Nasty thoughts were coming to her unbidden. Thoughts which she had never in her wildest dreams have thought of before. Inuyasha had always been like a son to her ever since Izayoi first made him her burden

He was now a 15-year-old. Smitten with his first love. Desperate enough to please his woman that he was willing to given up what his obsession with becoming a daiyoukai and become a mere human just for her.

She understood love. Once she had been in love. Desperate to please her mate. Willing to do anything for him. All he had to do was ask But he didn't. Somehow he thought that a castle could replace him.

He died saving Izayoi and Inuyasha All she had left was the meidou stone to convey his lesson to Sesshoumaru because he did not have the time or inclination to teach it to Sesshoumaru himself.

Sesshoumaru had been angry with her, but he should have been angry at his father. Unfortunately for her the General was dead so the blame for Rin's death had fallen on her.

Now she was faced with a dilemma. She could allow Inuyasha to proceed, sacrificing himself for this woman just so she could escape her duty. No, she could not allow it.

Inuyasha had become more than a burden. More than a beloved son. Her feelings for him went beyond the pale. The idea that he would sacrifice his immortality to live as a human was too much for her.

What made it worse that he was doing it for another woman. All her hatred of Izayoi was transferred to Kikyou. Kikyou was stealing Inuysaha from her just as Izayoi had stolen the General from her.

She had a bad feeling about as she had about Izayoi. Her mate died as a result of Izyaoi, She was afraid that Kikyou would be the death of Izayoi.

She had done nothing to stop her mate from going to Izayoi. That was not her place. When he died her anger boiled over. Izayoi had died as a result. The victory had been hollow. The revenge had not been sweet.

For her actions she had been cursed by Izayoi. Her curse had turned into a blessing Inuyasha was the best thing that ever happened to her. Kikyou threatened to destroy her happiness just as Izayoui had.

What could she do? She had tried talking to Inuyasha, but he was too besotted by love to see the disaster looming just over the horizon. .Killing Kikyou was not a solution. Then she would be twice cursed. Izayoi was enough for one lifetime.

For a moment she thought unthinkable thoughts. What if she offered herself as an alternative to Kikyou. She loved Inuyasha more than anyone in the universe. He could be happy with her. She could be mother and lover and satisfy all his needs. .He would not need to run off to Kikyou to find love.

Just as fast as she started fantasizing about making love to Inuyasha, the image of the dead Izayoi raised its ugly head. She would know and she would never forgive her for taking her son's innocence.

What had she been thinking? She was a wife and a mother. Inuyasha was her son. Even if Izayoi

was not hanging over her, she could not do that to Inuyasha. Somehow, she would have to find another way to stop Inuyasha from running off to Kikyou.


	34. In the Garden

Title In the Garden

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Garden (ib4y)

Word Count 500

from the Garden of Memories universe

Warning none

Summary Rin surprises the Lady on a visit to the Lady's garden

The day had not gone like she expected at all Rin was not the person she expected at all. After her visit with Rin in her garden, she expected a very respectable quiet shy thirteen-year-old girl. whom the Lady could dazzle with the brilliance of her garden. Instead the Lady was left confused Rin was still the irrepressible little girl who died in Hell on her watch.

The first clue she had that things were not going as planned was Rin slipping into the fountain and catching a koi within minutes of the time they entered the garden. It did bring a smile to her lips. When Inuyasha first came to the garden with Sesshoumaru and Izayoi, he had jumped into the fountain. When Sesshoumaru hauled him out he would not relinquish the fish in his mouth.

Obviously, she could not apply what she knew about Inuyasha to Rin. Particularly, puzzling was Rin's reaction to the cutting of Goshinboku. s. Rin recognized the tree, but it did not have the same meaning for her. To her it was just another tree, albeit from a familiar village. She climbed the tree instead of standing in awe of it.

She was no more successful at getting Rin to meditate in the rock garden. Instead, Rin tried to how far she could throw the rocks. The bridge caught her attention. The Lady had to pick her up and carry her out of the rock garden to keep her from crossing the Bridge of Eternity.

Tea thought the Lady might be the thing to settle Rin down. The snacks and tea were already prepared by the time they arrived. The sakura were blooming. Just the right time for cherry blossom watching. . The ground was completely carpeted with the pink blossoms. Foreswearing the tea and snacks Rin spent her time rolling in the petals. When she was done, she stuck a blossom behind the Lady's ear to match her own.

The next stop was the ikeban where the Lady grew the chrysanthemums for Izayoi's grave. Rin decided that they would make a fine necklace to match the cherry blossoms in their hair. When Rin was done, the plants were stripped of their flowers.

The last stop was a grassy knoll directly beneath the skylight which the Lady used to give her plants the necessary light to grow in the castle in the air. Rin stared for a long time at the skylight finally declaring that her garden should be here. Satisfied, Rin curled up and fell asleep which pleased Jaken to no end when he finally came to retrieve her.

After Rin left, the Lady puzzled over Rin's visit. She had hoped that as a fellow gardener, Rin would appreciate what she had done. Instead, she found a little girl who found entertainment and beauty in places that had never occurred to the Lady. Her son had chosen well when he chose Rin. The real question was whether Sesshoumaru was worthy of Rin


	35. A Clouded View

Title A Clouded View

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Long Distance (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning mention of character death

Summary SessMom reflects on her situation

She gazed at the skeleton of the Inu no Taisho. A mighty shell Void of substance. Void of substance. It towered over the landscape of the land between life and death as if to say. ":Look at me. Powerful in life. Nothing but bone in death. The view did not cheer her. She gained no solace from his demise.

He had been her mate. Her lover. His death gained her nothing and lost her everything that she had ever hoped for. Even in death he had cheated her of any vengeance that she might wreak on him for what he had done. She could detect his soul and Izyaoi's in hell with Meidou Seki, but could not affect them in any way. Even in death they were beyond her reach

She had power yet she was powerless to act. Power over hell greater than anyone save the master of hell. A invulnerable castle but no enemy. A vast army with nothing to do. A mighty ruler with no one to rule. The limit of her power was the outside of her walls.

Instead, she was condemned to sit in her Castle in the Air. The prison that he had crafted to protect her Forbidden to interfere in heaven or hell or even the life of her son, Sesshoumaru unless he should come to her. Only then could she impart the lessons that her mate wanted to teach to her son. That day could not come soon enough for her.


	36. A Final Duty

Title A Final Duty

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt W-24 Resolution

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary The Lady of the West considers her promise to give her mate's last message to Sesshoumaru

She stared at the meidou seki. The totem of power which her husband entrusted to her. She understood it all too well. It held sway over the underworld. With it she could unleash creatures from the underworld. Bring back souls from the underworld. Create a path out of the underworld. Such a power would be dangerous in any other hands but hers.

She supposed that was why her mate left such a fearsome device to her. It was not for her sake that he left it with her. She had no need of such a device. The underworld held no interest to her. It was all about Sesshoumaru. He had come to her about Sesshoumaru not her. Even though he knew he was going to die, all he could talk about was what Sesshoumaru needed to know.

What they had long been over. What was left was Sesshoumaru. He should be having this conversation with Sesshoumaru, but at this point in their relationship nothing was left to talk about. All Sesshoumaru from him was his swords and his power. It was left to her to explain what his father should have told him about the nature of the sword.

Someday he would come. When he did, he would demand answers about the sword. What he would get was more than he cared to her about. Something would have to be sacrificed to train the sword. Something precious to Sesshoumaru Without that sacrifice Sesshoumaru would never learn about fear and mercy. Only if he learned those lessons would be qualified to use the sword for the purposes for which it was designed

The news had come today that her mate had died. Killed by a human no less. Defending a human woman who had borne him his child. At one time this news would have devastated her, but she had cried too many tears for him. He had known that he was dying and still went to save the human and her child without a thought to saying goodbye to her.

Apparently he felt that they had their goodbyes when he gave the meidou seki and had nothing more to say to her. Sesshoumaru had tried to talk him out of going, but his arguments fell on deaf ears. No doubt Sesshoumaru only thought of the swords without any real thought to his father. They both deserved what they got.

She stared at the meidou seki and sighed. If only her mate and Sesshoumaru could have talked this out, her role in this drama would be unnecessary. Her mate had left her for Izayoi. Sesshoumaru had set out on his path of Supreme Conquest. She was left with nothing but the meidou seki and a message to deliver to her son. Until that day she would keep the meidou seki safe. At least she undersood her duty to her family even if they did not.


	37. The Sky is the Limit

Title The Sky Is The Limit

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Ceiling or Sealing

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary The Lady plays tag with Rin

The Lady poked her head out of the cloud in which she was hiding. Rin would never find her in a cloud. Maybe she should come out and try to find Rin and the horse dragon she was riding.

"Rin sees you." Came a child's voice from behind. The Lady nearly fell off her perch on the cloud as Rin reached out to tag her.

"You're it" cried Rin as Ah-Un wheeled downward toward the Castle. The Lady regrouped. It would not do for Rin to beat her back to the Castle What would the servants think. She dived off the cloud, plummeting at breakneck speed toward Rin and her steed who were already disappearing in the clouds.

Rin was in such a hurry that she lost her grip on Ah-Un's reins Down she tumbled. Faster than the startled horse dragon could fly. Not faster than light. As soon as the Lady saw her fall she immediately switched to her energy form.

Quickly catching up to Rin, she changed back to her true form just in time to snag Rin in her mouth. She sighed as she circled back to the Castle. If she had not been alert, it would be too late

Rin kissed her on the nose "Good Doggy"

The Lady brightened. The little girl had been hurtling to imminent death. Yet the moment she was saved, she returned to her bright and cheery self. Sesshoumaru would have to fight her for Rin. The girl was certainly a keeper.


	38. An Anniversary For Fathe

Title An Anniversary for Father

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Mourning (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 450

Warning none

Summary SessMom brings Inuyasha to her rock garden on the anniversary of his father's death

She mourned in her own way in private. When he died, she had been in the rock garden and saw him as he paused on the bridge before leaving her forever. If the generals had not arrived when they did she might have stayed there forever like her mother and grandmother had when their mates died..

When Inuyasha first cane into her life, she had been a foster mother to him. It was Izayoi's grave she went to with Inuyasha on the anniversary of her death. First, to satisfy Izayoi's ghost which haunted her. Then as the mother with whom she shared Inuyasha She still hated Izayoi, but on this one day she put aside her grievances and allowed Inuyasha time alone with his mother.

One day, when Inuyasha came to the Castle in the air, she decided to share her private time with the General on the anniversary of the date of his death. Inuyasha squirmed more than usual. It was one thing to place Chrysanthemums on his mother's grave it was a very different thing to meditate on the rock garden with him.

He wanted to skip stones. Jump from stone to stone. Anything but sit beside her and mediate about his father. After a while he crashed. He was still young enough that an afternoon nap was mandatory. She wandered how he survived in the wild. He must seek refuge in the highest branches when the need for sleep overcame him.

She brushed back the hair from his eyes and smiled. So much like his father. It made the duty to Izayoi bearable knowing that for two weeks every year she had charge of her son. If her mate had not died, she would never have the joy of raising his son. How ironic was that? She blamed Izayoi for his death. Yet she was blessed with charge over the union between her mate and Izayoi

As she was so transfixed, she felt a tremor. Looking up she saw the ghostly apparition of her mate hovering over the two of them. She started to wake Inuyasha. Surely he would want to see his fatter. The mighty dog shook his head. Apparently the powers that be would only let him appear to his mate. If the boy woke, he would vanish.

The two of them spent time together hovering over Inuyasha. The General indicated that he was pleased at the care she was giving his son. She was just like he was there. It had been a long time. Even though she could not touch him, it was nice to know that he was there watching over her and Inuyasha. Knowing that made the grief bearable and separation livable.


End file.
